


Infranqueable (El gran rodeo)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [71]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Barbecue, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blind Date, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crush at First Sight, Dating, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dinner, Double Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, First Dates, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Moving On, Moving Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Shopping, Showers, Slice of Life, Smoking, Stalking, Sushi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 63] A solas para lidiar consigo mismo y la ausencia de Georgie, Gustav hace lo mejor que puede.





	1. 1.- Desde la zanja.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, termina la saga del 'darnos un tiempo' y empieza esa otra donde hay caminos separados e hilos sin cortar entre Gustav y Georgie...

**1.- Desde la zanja.**

 

Gustav tuvo dos semanas completas desde la partida de Georgie para regocijarse en su miseria hasta que Franziska dio con su paradero y lo obligó a base de palabras duras a recuperar la cordura y salir del pozo de desolación en el que se había lanzado de cabeza por voluntad propia.

—¿Pero es que has abierto siquiera una ventana? Aquí huele a cadáver en proceso de descomposición —le regañó ella cruzada de brazos a los pies de la cama en la que Gustav había estado durmiendo por las últimas doce horas.

—Soy yo —masculló éste, que si la memoria no le fallaba, en los últimos quince días se había duchado sólo en tres ocasiones, y de la última vez hacía por lo menos cinco días atrás, así que las acusaciones de oler a muerto no eran infundadas. Tampoco se había cambiado los pijamas por otros, y aunque en realidad no había hecho nada más que dormir con ellos, al jalar la tela del cuello y oler su interior comprobó que el aroma no era agradable.

—Eres una piltrafa humana —continuó Franziska con sus reproches, y Gustav consideró brevemente el sólo acostarse de vuelta, cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada y seguir durmiendo. La idea de la inconsciencia le resultaba tentadora, pero su hermana no compartía con él esa misma opinión, porque al menor intento que hizo éste en colocarse en posición supina, Franziska le despojó de las mantas y le arrancó el calor que éstas le proveían—. Ah no. Ni lo pienses por medio segundo.

—Franny… —Gimoteó Gustav con un tono caprichoso que no usaba por lo menos desde que tenía diez años y quería salirse a como diera lugar con la suya.

—Tienes que verte en un espejo. Esa barba de vagabundo no te queda, y estás hecho un despojo de tu anterior ser. No es que estar de luto por lo que pasó entre tú y Georgie sea inadmisible, pero esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas. Dos semanas… es el límite entre lo que es normal y saludable, y eso otro que implica internarte una clínica de salud mental —dictaminó ella, su voz cambiando de dura a comprensiva, y Gustav no tuvo el valor para levantar el mentón que llevaba pegado al pecho—. Anda. Te prepararé algo de comer, y mientras tanto tú puedes asearte. Toma tu tiempo, pero si tardas más de una hora, vendré de vuelta por ti, ¿me oyes?

—Vale, Franny…

Cerrando la puerta de la recámara detrás de sí para dejarle privacidad, Franziska no tardó en hacer ruido desde la cocina, y pronto el aroma de tocino y huevos invadió el pequeño departamento. Tendido de espaldas y con los pies fríos por la falta de calcetines, Gustav se vio dividido en dos: Una parte de sí suplicando por volver a dormir, y la otra reaccionando a la promesa de alimentos y rebelándose ante la muerte por inanición. No que Gustav estuviera tan mal, porque en la última quincena había hecho por lo menos una comida al día, a veces pidiendo servicio de domicilio de cualquier restaurante que estuviera a diez calles a la redonda, y otras conformándose con cualquier platillo que pudiera preparar en menos de diez minutos y que no requiriera de su concentración cognitiva.

Con la cocina hecha un asco de platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios que se apilaban en torres de precario equilibrio sobre el fregadero, las superficies con restos de comida, y el bote de basura lleno a reventar, plus el piso al que no le había pasado la escoba o el trapeador durante ese mismo lapso de tiempo, Gustav ya se esperaba de Franziska una larga retahíla de amonestaciones que abarcarían desde su apariencia actual hasta su inmadurez por haber llegado a ese punto tan catastrófico.

La partida de Georgie, que se había dado apenas dos días después de su arribo de Japón, había sido también el punto de comienzo para lo que Gustav había acabado llamando como su ‘pequeña crisis personal’, en la que todo había estado relativamente bien mientras Georgie todavía estaba bajo el mismo techo que él, y que cayó sobre Gustav como una tromba apenas Georgie puso un pie dentro del taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto y éste se sintió partido a la mitad y al borde de un síncope.

Durante las cuarenta y ocho horas previas a su partida, Georgie había actuado con relativa calma, si acaso un tanto cautelosa, un poco como un gato desconfiado al que el menor sonido lo alteraba, y que sólo soportaba compañía humana en pequeñas dosis, así que Gustav le había dado su espacio dentro de los límites de los que él se sentía capaz. Y así como él en ningún momento ofreció retirarse del departamento, Georgie tampoco se lo pidió, lo que los llevó a comer en horarios diferentes, a salir a fumar al balcón cuando el otro no estuviera ahí, y también a dormir separados, Georgie tomando posesión de la recámara principal y Gustav el del sofá, lo cual invariablemente derivó en una visita nocturna por parte de la bajista y a la que Gustav no puso objeción cuando ella se paró a su lado a las dos de la madrugada y Gustav levantó una esquina de la manta para que ella pudiera acomodar su peso sobre el suyo.

Habían hecho el amor las últimas dos noches. De lento inicio, se habían besado largo rato antes de que Gustav tocara la cintura de Georgie tentativamente bajo el pijama, y que ésta en silencioso permiso se despojara de la prenda sin más ceremonia. A pesar de la calefacción, desnudarse no era una opción que ambos consideraran a mitad de febrero, por lo que se limitaron a hacer a un lado la ropa y proseguir desde ahí. De lado había quedado el levantarse a buscar condones, y el mismo caso aplicó para una toalla húmeda con la que limpiarse después, por lo que sobre uno de los cojines había quedado una mancha de sospechosa procedencia que encubrieron tan sólo dándole la vuelta a la pieza.

A la mañana siguiente de cada encuentro habían actuado con normalidad, sin hacer mención de lo ocurrido, pero en cada ocasión Georgie se había retraído más dentro de su caparazón, al punto en que Gustav se había arrepentido de ceder a la tentación, sólo para retractarse cuando recordaba que había sido Georgie quien en ambos casos había acudido a él y quien había iniciado la sesión de besos y caricias que después derivó en un contacto más cercano.

Luego de cada vez, con Georgie dormida en la curva de su brazo y su equilibrio sobre el borde del sofá peligrando de mandarlos directo al suelo, Gustav se había preguntado si esa sería la última vez… Y bajo aquel embrujo se había forzado a alargarlo cuanto le fuera posible, memorizando no sólo el sabor de su boca o la sensación de su cuerpo semidesnudo bajo la yema de sus dedos, sino también de esos otros pequeños detalles que en la suma de totales conformaban a Georgie. La textura sedosa de su cabello mientras la sujetaba por la base del cráneo y tiraba de él cuando ambos estaban por alcanzar el orgasmo; el perfume de su cuello, la misma fragancia que él aspiró de la pequeña concavidad que se le formaba en la unión de las clavículas que le despertaba reminiscencias de tiempos mejores y más felices; la tenacidad de sus dedos ceñidos a los suyos, la combinación de fuerzas entre su agarre por la batería y la habilidad de Georgie con el bajo; la tibieza de su aliento dulce, en contraste a los pies helados que ella entrelazaba con los suyos buscando robarle un poco del calor que a Gustav le sobraba; el leve silbido de su respiración cuando la postura que el reducido espacio que compartían les obligaba a estrujarse casi encima el uno del otro, y que de paso era lo único que lo ponía a dormir cuando la angustia lo mantenía despierto con los ojos enrojecidos hasta casi la salida del sol.

A causa de esos momentos de intimidad, Gustav no había sido el único al que despedirse de quien había sido su compañera por tantos años le produjera gran dolor. Georgie lloró, y mientras le prodigaba un último abrazo que Gustav esperaba fuera de ‘hasta luego’ y no el ‘adiós’ definitivo, le susurró al oído que no la acompañara al aeropuerto, que eso haría más difícil el llevar a cabo su resolución de marcharse, y éste tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en la acera mientras el taxi en el que Georgie iba se alejaba hasta desaparecer del todo en una curva.

—Gus, ¿todo bien? —Aporreó Gustav la puerta de la recámara pero no entró—. Ya pasó media hora. No me hagas tener que meterte a la fuerza a la ducha y bañarte por mi cuenta, que eres mi hermano y todo eso, pero ew.

—Estoy en eso —respondió Gustav, y el esfuerzo de elevar su voz le resultó cansado. Luego de dos semanas de casi absoluto silencio, Gustav había llegado a considerar a la comunicación verbal como inservible para sus fines, y las consecuencias se manifestaron en la forma de una ronquera.

—Ok, pero si en cinco minutos no sales, entraré por ti —amenazó Franziska, y Gustav gruñó de vuelta. Si su hermana lo escuchó o no, a éste poco le importó, decidido a disfrutar cada uno de esos minutos tendido sobre su espalda y con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Con la boca seca y la vejiga llena a niveles de incomodidad, Gustav se consoló pensando que podría estar peor… Tal cual, no consideraba que hubiera padecido un episodio de depresión aguda como se describía en los manuales de diagnóstico. Cuando mucho, consideraba él que se había dejado hundir bajo el peso de sus problemas y preocupaciones por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Acostumbrado como estaba a cumplir con su trabajo, así lloviera o relampagueara, o mejor dicho, así tuviera una gripe, fiebre, un pie roto, esguince en el brazo, o dolor de cabeza, él se había subido al escenario y tocado la batería, porque como David les había inculcado apenas entrar al negocio de la música: “El que no lo da todo de sí y un poco más todavía, no prospera. E incluso ni así…”, lo que constituyó un deseo casi enfermizo por parte de los cuatro en no pertenecer al grupo cuyos sueños de fama y gloria jamás se habían materializado. Que al menos, si su fracaso era inminente y la banda jamás llegaba a ningún lado, fuera por causas externas a ellos, y no por su falta de determinación de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su instrumento.

De ahí que Gustav hubiera tomado las últimas semanas como una especie de vacaciones poco ortodoxas, que pretextadas bajo el rompimiento definitivo con Georgie y su posterior partida, le habían permitido descuidar sus hábitos alimenticios, higiénicos, y cualquier otro del tipo aplazable. Nunca había llegado al grado de pasar más de veinticuatro horas sin alimento o bebida, y si bien no había salido a la calle a respirar aire fresco o a recibir los rayos directos del sol, tampoco había hecho nada que atentara directamente con su bienestar, como fuera lesionarse o caer en conductas autodestructivas salvo la inamovilidad.

«Tan sólo me comporté como un adolescente al que su primera novia le rompió el corazón», razonó Gustav con la nariz enterrada en la almohada que era de Georgie y que apenas conservaba el aroma de su cabello. Que en tecnicismos, era lo correcto a medias, porque sí, Georgie había sido su primera chica y también la que a él le habría gustado que fuera la última, excepto que ya no eran adolescentes, aunque a ratos tenía sus dudas por la manera tan apasionada con la que la amaba.

Gran parte del tiempo que había pasado despierto en la última quincena le había servido para reflexionar acerca de los puntos de inflexión donde por error había tomado la decisión incorrecta y había plantado otro ciprés, que como parte del folklore europeo, simbolizaba la muerte y el fin, muy acorde a que en los cementerios se plantaran entre tumbas, y que con ellos marcara Gustav sus errores con Georgie.

—¡Gustav Schäfer! —Abrió Franziska de golpe la puerta de su habitación y lo contempló con evidente reprobación en sus facciones al comprobar que no se había movido ni un centímetro de la posición en la que estaba la última vez que lo vio—. ¡Joder, mueve el culo!

—Ugh…

—Te van a salir llagas por inmovilización.

Gustav suspiró. —Ok.

—No me obligues a lanzarte un vaso con agua fría.

—Adelante.

Franziska apoyó sus manos sobre la cadera, una a cada lado en una postura que a Gustav le recordó a Bill cuando éste quería salirse con la suya a como diera lugar.

—Georgie no estará nada contenta cuando le cuente esto.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Gustav, quien movió la cabeza de posición para escuchar mejor. —¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Georgie en todo esto?

—Duh —puso Franziska los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quién si no me informaría de tu paradero? Te llamé al móvil varias veces y como nunca te dignaste de contestarme supuse que estabas fuera del país. Es tan propio de ti salir de Alemania y no avisarle a nadie… Pero entonces Georgie llamó, y después de contarme lo que había pasado entre ustedes, me pidió que por favor viniera aquí y me cerciorara de que estabas bien. Ella también se intentó comunicar contigo sin éxito.

—Uhm, es que… no he cargado el móvil… no sé ni dónde está… Yo no pensé que, uhm… No creí que a ella le pudiera importar.

—Pues así es —dictaminó su hermana con seriedad—. Tanto como para asegurarse de que tuvieras quién cuidara de ti en su ausencia. Y menos mal que todavía conservaba la llave extra que me dejó antes porque si no habría tenido que contratar a un cerrajero y no tengo ni un euro de sobra para pagarlo.

—Jo, Franny, lo siento. No imaginé que-…

—Claro —lo interrumpió ésta con impaciencia—, si no tuviste ni la decencia de avisar que estabas en la ciudad, ¿qué más podía esperar de ti?

—No me regañes —se amohinó Gustav, experimentando culpa por el modo en que su egoísmo había afectado a terceros—. No estoy de humor para eso.

—¿Y cuándo sí, eh? —Inquirió su hermana con una ceja en lo alto, y la semblanza con Bill se intensificó al grado que la boca de Gustav se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

—Ew, no hagas eso.

—¿Qué?

—Eso con las cejas… y las manos en la cadera… Me da repelús —dijo sin entrar en detalles, y consciente de lo maniático que se escuchaba—. Está bien, tú ganas. Me voy a levantar y…

—¿Ducharte? —Rellenó Franziska el espacio en blanco que Gustav dejó pendiendo en el aire.

—Sí, eso.

—Perfecto. A tiempo para que empiece con tu desayuno. Habría sido antes de no ser por el lavabo repleto de platos sucios…

—Perdón.

—Ya qué —exhaló su hermana con resignación—. Ahora, en marcha. Los regaños vendrán después.

Gustav tragó saliva y asintió.

Con Franziska vigilándolo de cerca para que no volviera a caer en la tentación de lanzarse sobre la cama y alargar más tiempo su periodo de conmiseración, Gustav seleccionó un par de pants raídos y una camiseta con media manga descosida como ropa adecuada para mantener su duelo intacto, pero al menos los calzoncillos eran nuevos, y lo mismo el par de calcetines lanudos que cuando sacó de su empaque le hicieron sentir una punzada justo en el centro de la retina porque eran un par que Georgie había elegido para él en Tokyo y con los que le había obsequiado cuando todavía la noticia de su renuncia a la banda no era una realidad.

—Ugh… —Masculló, cambiando los calcetines por otros de su cajón, y preguntándose si así sería su vida de ahí en adelante: Sintiendo rechazo por todo aquello que le recordara a Georgie y que le hiriera en lo profundo, sin importar si se trataba de algo tan simple como un simple par de calcetines.

—Dios santo, Gus. Te mueves a paso de tortuga —le empujó si hermana, que indiferente a su melancolía, lo empujó por la espalda con dirección al baño—. Y no te tardes ahí dentro. Si no estás fuera antes de quince minutos entraré y te sacaré a rastras, así tengas champú en el cabello. Y no trates de engañarme, que me daré cuenta si no te has pasado el jabón por todo el cuerpo. Todo tú hueles mal.

—Vaya, muchas gracias por tu opinión —dijo éste con sarcasmo, discretamente oliendo debajo de su axila y comprobando que todavía quedaban rastros de desodorante. No lo suficiente, claro está, pero tan mal no podía ser.

—No repliques.

Y sin más, Franziska lo introdujo al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—No lo olvides: Quince minutos cronometrados.

—Sí, mamá —gruñó el baterista, de cualquier modo sacándose la ropa y eludiendo su vista en el espejo, porque si se veía tan mal como se sentía… Mejor evitarse la pena.

El primer chorro de agua caliente que lo corrió de la base del cráneo en hilillos por la espalda hasta acabar en el suelo, igual que por la frente y goteando de la punta de su nariz fueron maravillosos. Gustav gimió de puro gusto cuando al sujetar la barra de jabón ésta le evocó a Georgie y la deliciosa combinación que su aroma personal y ese perfume hacían. También una nueva punzada de dolor, que por el momento él decidió ignorar por el bien de su pudor, que antes muerto que demorarse más de quince minutos y permitir que su hermana lo viera desnudo en la ducha.

Gustav se lavó rápido y minuciosamente, y una vez terminó, se envolvió una toalla a la cintura mientras usaba otra para secarse el pecho, la espalda y también el rostro, donde una barba y bigote de una semana le daban el aspecto de un vagabundo cualquiera.

—Al menos tengo más vello que hace unos años —se consoló observando su reflejo desde varios ángulos y optando por una rasurada exprés.

Franziska tocó a la puerta a tiempo para encontrarlo con la cara tersa y vestido. —Espero que no te moleste desayunar omelette. Sólo había huevos en el refrigerador, y un poco de queso, así que es lo que hay.

—No te preocupes, por mí está bien.

Sentándose frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, Gustav aceptó el plato con tres huevos y queso encima que su hermana depositó al lado de una taza de café recién hecho. Pasando del azúcar, Gustav bebió un sorbo y paladeó el sabor amargo como nunca antes. El calor bajó por su pecho, y apenas llegar al estómago, volvió a sentir hambre. Una sensación que por días se había mantenido latente y que despertaba con renovados bríos.

—Despacio, no te atragantes, que con tu suerte actual es una posibilidad de temer —le recomendó su hermana cuando Gustav se metió a la boca tres bocados y no se molestó en masticarlos más de unos segundos.

— _Efto eftá increífle_ —dijo Gustav sin molestarse en deglutir, y se cubrió con la servilleta al ver la expresión de asco que ponía su hermana—. Lo _fiento_.

—Lo que sea. Es bueno verte comer y recuperar el color. Antes parecías un zombie, excepto por la falta de heridas y pus.

Comiendo hasta vaciar su plato, Gustav aceptó de Franziska una segunda taza de café, y con ello selló su suerte cuando ésta le dedicó una mirada cargada de intención y supo en ese mismo segundo que iban a hablar de lo que él menos quería: Georgie.

—Así que… —Inició Franziska sin miramientos—. _Eso_.

 _Eso_ como en ‘tu rompimiento con Georgie’, que por ahorro de palabras y aliento, resultaba menos amenazador con sólo tres letras.

Gustav se mantuvo callado, y en vista de que iba a necesitar más que un simple empujoncito para continuar, Franziska prosiguió.

—Rompieron, ¿uh?

—No exactamente. —Ante el gesto confuso de su hermana, Gustav se explicó mejor—. Hacía bastantes meses que estábamos dándonos un tiempo. Casi un año. Esto fue sólo… formalizar el asunto un poco más.

—Oh, vaya… Georgie no me dijo nada al respecto por teléfono.

—La cuestión es _qué_ te dijo exactamente —presionó Gustav por información, y su hermana cumplió sus lealtades con él al contárselo todo.

En suma, que Georgie le había llamado esa misma mañana para pedirle de favor que fuera a su departamento y comprobara si Gustav estaba ahí. Claro que primero preguntó si el baterista no estaba con ella, y Franziska le contestó que no, que pensaba que Gustav estaba con Georgie, lo que llevó a la bajista a reiterar el interés que tenía porque pasara por su departamento y se asegurara de que Gustav estuviera o no ahí. Luego, bajando el timbre de voz, le había explicado de sus circunstancias especiales, que con ella en México de visita con su padre, y Gustav en Hamburg (al menos ahí se habían despedido), de por medio había quedado desgajado el ‘nosotros’ que compartían.

—Le pregunté si se habían peleado y dijo que no —prosiguió Franziska en su relato—, pero intuía que no todo entre ustedes marchaba sobre ruedas.

—Es que de hecho, no… No peleamos —masculló Gustav, que salvo por una par de ocasiones en las que uno de los dos había alzado la voz, su separación se había dado de manera casi surreal, en donde caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevos, actuando no como novios, pero tampoco como quienes se hubieran separado. De nuevo, en un limbo que abarcaba ambas opciones y a la vez ninguna—. ¿Y después que te dijo?

—No mucho en realidad… Insistió en la urgencia de averiguar tu paradero. Me hizo prometerle que me comunicaría con ella apenas comprobara que estabas bien y-…

—¿Lo hiciste ya? —La interrumpió Gustav,  fallando en ocultar su ansiedad.

—Sí. Le envié un mensaje, y me lo contestó casi al instante. Está en México, ¿no? Así que para ella es de madrugada, pero se mantuvo despierta hasta tener noticias tuyas.

—Qué… considerada —dijo Gustav, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento. De no ser porque había sido ella quien lo colocara en ese predicamento en primer lugar, el resto habría estado perfecto.

Franziska suspiró. —Mira, no me voy a poner de parte de nadie ni mucho menos a tomar partido, ¿vale? Pero te conozco a ti, y creo que conozco lo suficiente de Georgie para deducir al menos una parte del resto. Tú me has contado tu versión antes, y Georgie igual, y lo único que puedo hacer por ambos es mantener mi distancia. Más claro para que lo entiendas: No voy a meter mi nariz en sus asuntos.

—Pf, Franny… Sé que mueres de ganas por darme uno de tus consejos, así que hazlo.

Franziska revolvió el contenido de su café con la cucharilla, y al décimo giro en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Ya estás mayor para eso, ¿no crees? Este año cumplirás veintitrés, y hace tiempo que te independizaste por tu cuenta, así que no me siento adecuada de sermonearte como cuando éramos pequeños.

Gustav rió entre dientes con amargura. —¿Te parece en verdad que tus consejos no me hacen falta? Porque me acabas de sacar del letargo en el que estaba sumido. De no ser porque mamá y papá decidieron tenerte antes que a mí, seguro que habría estado tendido en esa cama por más tiempo que sólo dos semanas. Y a riesgo de sonar como un crío, te _necesito_ , Franny. Necesito a mi hermana mayor.

—Oh, Gusti… —Extendió ella su mano sobre la mesa y conectó con Gustav en un apretón firme y cálido—. Hago lo que puedo para no tratarte como mi hermanito menor y cabeza dura, pero…

—Pero lo soy —rellenó Gustav el espacio—. Lo sé. He tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar cada pequeño paso que me ha conducido a este desenlace, y debo admitir que por la mayor parte ha sido mi culpa.  La he cagado una y otra vez, y al final-…

—No te culpes —interfirió Franziska en su banquete de miseria—. Una relación es de dos.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que salvo contados casos… Deben compartir la responsabilidad de sus acciones por igual.  

—Lo haces sonar tan… Ugh…

—Es lo que he aprendido a fuerza de ensayo y error. Tú en cambio… Y no me malinterpretes, pero Georgie ha sido tu única novia. No tienes experiencia en lo relativo a las relaciones de pareja, y por lo tanto tu único punto de comparación.

—Tuve una novia antes que ella, o mejor dicho después… Uhm, es complicado —masculló Gustav, rememorando a Lulú, la chica de Hamburg con la que había salido durante los meses que pasaron allá mientras grababan su primer disco, y que junto con Demian, el ex de Georgie, componían un pasado vergonzoso del que nunca les apetecía hablar para no escarbar viejos esqueletos del armario.

—Dudo mucho que cuente —desdeñó su hermana ese noviazgo—. Tomarse de la mano por un par de semanas difícilmente se puede considerar una relación sería.

—Olvidas que duramos casi un año, y que además nos acostamos cuando ella vino de Loitsche de visita. Fui su primera vez. Para mí fue serio, porque incluso si no era Georgie… Puedo afirmar con la mano en el corazón que al menos la quise un poco.

Franziska se quedó quieta, observándolo con los ojos grandes y bajo una nueva luz, y sin verbalizarlo, concluyó que su hermanito Gustav había pasado de pronto a ser un igual.

—Perdona —malinterpretó Gustav su estupefacción—. Creo que no estabas listas para una confesión de ese calibre, ¿uh?

—Ciertamente no, igual yo ya sabía de lo tuyo con aquella chica, pero… Es bueno que podamos hablar de esto como amigos, y no sólo como hermanos. Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos, aunque… Tú me entiendes.

—Seh.

Llegando a un punto muerto y sin retorno, Franziska le permitió a Gustav unos minutos para disfrutar de su café antes de volver a la carga con cuestiones del tipo práctico.

—Entiendo que han roto pero… ¿Por qué sigues en su departamento?

—¿A dónde más iría? —Se encogió el baterista de hombros—. Antes de todos esos meses que pasamos fuera del país viví aquí con ella, mis cosas están conmigo, y pago mi mitad de la renta y las facturas. Nunca fue un trato oficial, pero era un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros.

—Vaya, pues… Quién lo dijera —suspiró Franziska—. Imagino que te mudarás.

—Correcto.

—Puedes quedarte con Frederick y conmigo entretanto. Es decir, no es que nuestro piso tenga recámaras libres, eso ya lo sabes, pero mi sofá-cama está disponible para ti por el tiempo que requieras. Eso o volver a Loitsche con nuestros padres, que seguro no ponen reparos en acondicionarte tu viejo cuarto. Lo importante es que tienes en dónde caer parado porque somos familia y te apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas.

—Olvidas el dinero que tengo en el banco, que podría igual quedarme en un hotel cinco estrellas por un año si me viene la gana —dijo Gustav sin fanfarronería, sólo declarando la verdad—. Nah… No hay prisa. Georgie… Ella me lo dijo antes de marcharse, que podía permanecer aquí cuanto fuera necesario, porque…

—¿Porque…? —Le presionó su hermana a seguir en cuanto comprobó que la mirada de Gustav se volvía vidriosa y ausente.

—Porque ha dejado la banda, y nada ni nadie la retiene en Alemania.

De la boca de Franziska emanó un chillido de sorpresa, y con vergüenza se cubrió ésta los labios usando la mano con la que antes tocaba a Gustav. —¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y desde cuándo?

—Es una historia larga y complicada, Franny, y no sé si tengo fuerzas o el ánimo para contártela.

—No hay tiempo como el presente —dijo ella, y porque una vida juntos le había demostrado á Gustav que no había quién como su hermana cuando de consejos se trataba, éste inhaló a profundidad y se preparó para la siguiente hora que se auguraba desoladora y parte de una continuación que no _quería_ repetir, pero que _debía_ cumplir para expulsar el dolor de su sistema. 

Igual que arrancarse una venda pegada a la piel con sangre seca o drenar una herida llena de pus, Gustav estaba consciente de que iba a sufrir, pero también de que era parte imprescindible de su proceso de sanación, y con ello mente, se preparó para pasar un trago amargo.

—Ok, creo todo empezó cuando Bill llamó a Georgie puta por primera vez y ella…

Lo que siguió fue una narración extensa y detallada que habría podido competir como doble autobiografía, la suya y la de Georgie, y Franziska escuchó atenta.

 

Luego de un mes desde la partida de Georgie, pudo Gustav por fin declarar que su vida estaba tomando algún rumbo. Por inicio, porque llevaba dos semanas consecutivas duchándose a diario, haciendo sus tres comidas, y vistiendo algo más que el pijama de la noche anterior. También porque a diario se reportaba con Franziska, y aunque sus charlas podían variar de dos minutos para confirmar que seguía con vida, a veces también se extendían hasta una hora, y sin importar a qué hora del día o de la noche llamara o cuán ocupada estuviera, su hermana siempre estaba ahí para él.

Precisamente, cuando su calendario marcó el mes exacto de la ausencia de Georgie, fue que Gustav dio con un departamento que cumpliera con sus requisitos mínimos de vivienda y se lanzó a firmar el contrato de arrendamiento, que por tratarse de algo más que una ratonera con cuatro paredes y una puerta, requería de un depósito de tres meses, aval, y renovación anual. Requisitos que Gustav cumplió sin problemas, extendiendo cheques para el primero y el último, y pidiendo la ayuda de Franziska para el restante.

—Debo admitir que este lugar es mejor de lo que lo describiste por teléfono —se admiró su hermana apenas cruzaron el dintel de entrada y barrer con la mirada pisos y muro—. Pero, ¿no es un poco grande para ti?

—Uhm… —Sacudiendo el mazo de llaves que ahora le pertenecía, Gustav se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez. Admito que cuatro récamaras, estudio, tres baños y medio, alacena y terraza es excesivo, pero siempre quise tener un estudio en casa, y puedo acondicionar otro de los cuartos como un gimnasio. La recámara principal sería mía, obvio, y la restante podría ser para invitados. ¿No dijo mamá que quería venir de visita? Pues ya es posible.

—Cierto, aunque… —Franziska dejó atrás el pequeño vestíbulo de entrada y recorrió la planta inferior, que se componía por una amplia sala iluminada por ventanales de piso a techo, unida a medias por el comedor y otra área de uso indistinto. A un lado estaba la cocina, que por sus dimensiones sería el sueño húmedo de cualquier fanático de ese pasatiempo, y que con Gustav sería un desperdicio total, ya que su repertorio consistía en un par de recetas y un amplio directorio telefónico de restaurantes que atendíana a domicilio.

En dirección opuesta a la cocina se encontraban las puertas dobles que conducían a la terraza, y Franziska no perdió tiempo en abrirlas y maravillarse por el espacio disponible, que si bien no era nada del otro mundo, bien podría albergar una concurrencia de veinte o treinta invitados.

—Imagina una barbacoa en verano —soñó Franziska con una reunión familiar al aire libre a pesar de que el piso estaba ubicado en la planta séptima y octava del edificio.

—Justo eso pensé cuando vi este espacio —dijo Gustav, pero la sonrisa con la que se dirigió a Franziska no rozaba sus ojos tristes—. Claro que antes tendrá que llegar el verano, y cruzar los dedos para que la lluvia no se interponga.

—Sí, uhm, claro…

Con menos ánimo que antes, Franziska se dejó guiar por el resto del recorrido que incluía una de las recámaras abajo y con su baño particular, además del medio baño que se encontraba bajo las escaleras y era público.

La planta superior tenía un distribuidor en común, y las tres habitaciones restantes y la terraza eran lo único que se encontraba ahí. La recámara principal contaba con su propio baño y un vestidor independiente del que Franziska expresó su envidia al ver los estantes y espacios para guardar ropa y zapatos. Además, el baño de ese cuarto contaba con tina, y no era una individual, sino de parejas, lo que ocasionó que Gustav gruñera cuando Franziska hiciera mención de ese dato.

—Las otras dos recámaras comparten un baño. Deduzco que era un piso planeado para una familia con dos hijos —dijo Gustav mientras entraban a uno de los cuartos, cruzaban por el baño de considerables dimensiones aunque no tan grande como el que le pertenecería, y salían por la otra habitación, que era espejo exacto de la primera—. Por lógica, el estudio y el gimnasio, para así darles privacidad a las visitas en la planta baja.

—Buen plan —elogió Franziska su idea, sin embargo en un tono taciturno—. Oye, Gus-…

—Y la terraza, por supuesto —continuó él con voz monocorde, ajeno a la pequeña interrupción. Del lado opuesto a las recámaras se abría un par de puertas corredizas que conducían a un área del mismo largo que la planta alta y con un ancho que llegaba a los dos metros—. Sería genial poner unas cuantas macetas con flores y… Sí, eso.

A Franziska no le pasó por alto el ahogo con el que Gustav tuvo que pausarse, y dedujo sin equivocarse que ese cambio operado en él tenía mucho que ver con las plantas con las que éste había convivido en el departamento de Georgie. Gustav nunca había sido muy dedicado a la jardinería o a la botánica, ese interés pertenecía más bien a su madre, quien en verano requería de su cooperación para hacer los trasplantes del jardín y podar los arbustos, por lo que conocían del tema, pero no era su gran pasión como en el caso de su progenitora, pero Franziska recordaba de sus recientes visitas al piso de Georgie no sólo que el lugar estuviera más limpio que antes, sino a Gustav regando las macetas de interior y cuidando bien que no se secaran, porque como dijo de pasada “eran de Georgie y ella las cuidaba más que a sí misma”, lo que los llevó a cambiar de tema a la menor oportunidad.

Tragando saliva, Franziska tomó el papel de hermana mayor al forzar un cambio en la atmósfera reinante.

—¿No mencionaste algo de unos balcones?

—Ah, sí —dijo Gustav, acompañando sus palabras con exhalaciones—. Ven, te los mostraré. No es la gran cosa, pero cada recámara tiene el suyo, perfectos para salir a fumar en la madrugada.

—Vaya con tus prioridades.

—Bah, no me molestes.

Finalizado el tour por el departamento y reuniéndose en la cocina, Franziska reiteró la amplitud de éste.

—No sé, Gus… Es lindo, y la zona en la que se encuentra localizado no podría ser mejor, pero… —Buscando argumentos convincentes, Franziska acabó por seguir la política de la honestidad—. Me da miedo que te sientas solo aquí.

—Estás a quince minutos de distancia de mí. No veo cual es el prob-…

—Tú sabes bien a qué me refierro —lo interrumpió Franziska con acritud—. En cierto modo tú ahora estás viviendo una especie de divorcio. Tú y Georgie vivían juntos, y estar de nuevo por tu cuenta va a ser…

—Espantoso, lo sé… —Masculló Gustav, de espaldas a la barra de la cocina y con el semblante serio—. Y tengo miedo, Franny. Es la primera vez que _en serio_ viviré solo. Antes tuve mi piso, pero fue mentira. Georgie y yo dormíamos más días juntos a la semana de los que no, y la verdad es que me acostumbré a ella, a estirar la mano y tocarla, a aguzar los oídos y escuchar su respiración… Y sigo sin comprender qué voy a hacer sin ella a mi lado, pero… Es lo que hay, ¿no?

Franziska suspiró.

—¿Sabes que me tienes, verdad? En las buenas y en las malas por igual.

—¿Aunque Frederick se moleste porque te hablo entre semana a la madrugada?

—Incluso así. Tú llama y yo estaré ahí para contestarte.

Una esquina de la boca de Gustav se contrajo en un amago de sonrisa. Apenas duró una fracción de segundo, y después volvió a marchitarse, pero aquel pequeño gesto, casi insignificante, le dio esperanzas a Franziska de que su hermano estaba mal, pero también en vías de recuperación, y con ello en mente, volvió a suspirar.

Que el aire de sus pulmones barriera la pesadumbre que de Gustav se había apoderado, que del resto se encargaría ella con sus propias manos.

Ese era su compromiso, y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograrlo.

 

Muy a su pesar, y aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie más que sí mismo, Gustav hizo trampa durante la que sería su primera noche en su nueva residencia, y en lugar de dormir en el colchón tamaño King Size que había comprado para su recámara, con sábanas de sabría Diox cuántos hilos y un edredón de plumas de ganso con sus consabidas veinte almohadas de relleno con memoria táctil integrada, se levantó a eso de medianoche y condujo de vuelta al departamento de Georgie, en donde se lanzó de cara a la cama que antes habían compartido. Que en estilo y comodidad no le ganaba a su nuevo colchón, pero en el cual no le demoró más de cinco minutos quedarse dormido.

La mañana lo encontró ahí, recostado de lado y con la almohada de Georgie entre sus brazos, y sólo entonces comprendió Gustav que tenía serios problemas.

De ello habló con Franziska más tarde en el día, cuando la invitó a almorzar y se reunieron en un restaurante cercano a su trabajo.

—Si en verdad quieres seguir adelante con tu vida, tienes que dejar de hacer cosas como esa —dijo su hermana, hincándole el diente a un platillo que incluía pollo sin piel a la plancha y una ensalada sin aderezo.

—La tentación Fue más fuerte que yo—masculló éste, picoteando de sus albondigas en salsa—. No lo planeé, sólo se dio así.

—De nuevo, si _en verdad_ quieres… No tienes por qué mentirte a ti o a mí, no te voy a juzgar, pero al menos sé honesto al respecto.

—Es porque todavía tengo su llave, y no es como si me limitara a cerrar su piso e introducirla por debajo de la puerta, porque entonces, ¿quién cuidaría de sus plantas? Georgie sigue sin dar señales de vida, y salvo por el alquiler y los servicios, no se ha comunicado con su casero para nada más.

—Y no olvides que gran parte de tus cosas siguen ahí. Vamos, Gus… —Le apuntó su hermana con el tenedor—. Que te has mudado, y tu departamento sigue tan vacío como el día en que me diste la visita guiada. ¿Compraste al menos el refrigerador?

—Y la estufa, ajá —confirmó éste, esforzándose por no poner los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia con la que su hermana lo interrogaba—. Y la cafetera, la tostadora, y todo lo demás que estaba en la lista que me escribiste. De eso se encargaron en la tienda y ya todo me fue entregado a domicilio.

—¿Pero ya los sacaste de su caja? —Siguió Franzisa con su ataque frontal, y Gustav ganó unos segundos bebiendo un sorbo de su agua mineral.

—Uhm… Algunos… El refrigerador ya porque los de la tienda se encargaron de ello, pero la estufa necesita de un técnico que haga las instalaciones eléctricas pertinentes, y el resto… Bueno, no he tenido tiempo. Ni ganas.

«Y ahora es cuando deciendo un peldaño más y me convierto en Georgie», pensó Gustav de pronto cuando el paralelismo entre su reticencia actual por hacer efectiva su mudanza se asemejaba a las reacciones de Georgie casi un año atrás cuando abandonó la casa donde vivían los cuatro y se mudó por su cuenta. Para prueba las cajas y más cajas que todavía le quedaban por desempacar, y que al ritmo el que iban, su contenido jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Tiempo atrás, Gustav no había llegado a comprender cuál era la la apatía que le impedía a Geogie desempacar sus pertenencias y colocarlas en su consabido lugar; para él hasta había sido molesto tener que esquivar las cajas y bolsas de plástico, pero se había acallado bien esas molestias al considerarlo un síntoma pasajero de la pereza que era dar un cambio radical tan abruptamente. En cambio ahora… Bajo una perspectiva diferente y más personal, comprendía que era un mecanismo de evasión, y una resistencia a los cambios que estaban fuera de su control, y que en su caso se resumían a una incapacidad por dar punto final definitivo a su relación con Georgie y pasar de página. Retirar sus posesiones del departamento de la bajista significaría hacer de su rompimiento un hecho ineludible, y los minúsculos rastros de esperanza que quedaban dentro de él y que le pedían esperar un poco más, se rebelaban ante la desolación que acompañaría esa decisión.

La excusa de no tener tiempo para llevar a cabo esas acciones se convertía entonces en una táctica de protección, en donde la realidad era que tiempo había de sobra, y que lo que se quería era que se agotara lo antes posible para no tener que lidiar con la incomodidad del ínterin.

—Tiempo es lo que te sobra ahora mismo, hermanito —dijo Franziska, atacando su ensalada con repetidos golpes y levantando una hoja de lechuga grande y jugosa a la altura de su boca—. Y deberías de pensar bien qué vas a hacer con eso. Si la banda no se reune-…

—Joder, Franny… Tú siempre tan optimista a mis intereses —rezongó Gustav, que detestaba con cada fibra de su ser ese tema.

—Por eso digo ‘si’, en un caso hipotético, pero debes de estar consciente de que es el caso que las lleva de ganar… Como sea —movió la muñeca, y un poco de lo que colgaba de su tenedor cayó al plato—, si eso llegara a ocurrir, tú tienes que tener un plan de contingencia.

—¿Como qué, uh? ¿Abrir una panadería o trabajar para el gobierno, algo así?

—Bah, ¿con qué formación, idiota? Si apenas terminaste el Gymnasium. Sé realista —dijo Franziska, llevándose a la boca su alimento y masticando con lentitud antes de darle una mejor respuesta—. Piensa en tus talentos y trabajo con ellos en mente.

—Tocar la bateria —murmuró éste, porque si bien era una actividad que le resultaba por completa grata, ya había hecho una carrera de ella, y no se imaginaba que su suerte fuera a rendir frutos una segunda vez con el mismo boleto de lotería.

—Podrías dar clases particulares…

—No necesito el dinero, Fran. Podría prescindir de trabajar el resto de mi existencia y aun así me sobraría para heredarle a mis sobrinos.

Franziska obvió el señalar la amargura con la que Gustav no había hecho mención de hijos o nietos propios, y se concentró en atacar su otro flanco débil.

—Entonces hazlo por el placer de enseñar, si es que es lo tuyo. Puedes cobrar de manera simbólica, elegir por ti mismo el horario que prefieras, y ser tu propio jefe.

—No sé… Mmm, no es que sea mala idea, es sólo que… Ahora mismo… —Empujando su plato del que apenas había comido al centro de la mesa, Gustav suspiró—. Si te soy sincero, preferiría pasarme el siguiente mes en cama y sin tener nada más que hacer.

—Vale. Hecho. Un mes con todos sus treinta días y noches. ¿Y luego _qué_? —Le presionó Franziska—. ¿Qué harás a continuación?

Gustav eludió la miarada de Franziska, que certera como era, veía a través de él y exponía sus partes más vergonzosas para escrutinio público.

—Georgie no murió, Gus —dijo Franziska al cabo de unos segundos—. Y está bien que te sientas triste por su rompimiento y posterior partida, pero debes de darte un tiempo límite. Decirte a ti mismo: “Ok, estaré triste por X número de semanas, pero a partir de ahí haré mi mejor esfuerzo por superarlo”, y después cumplirlo.

—Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

—Ya, ¿pero sabes? Es por lo que pasamos todos, y tu vida de rockstar no te va a proteger de ello.

Gustav encogió un hombro. —No era esa mi garantía, sino… Georgie.

—Oh, Gus…

—Habría jurado que éramos el uno para el otro. Todo me la recuerda… Y hasta me sorprendo manteniendo conversaciones imaginarias como si ella estuviera a mi lado, y juro que no estoy listo como para que me envíen al manicomio, pero… Seh, eso.

—Es parte del proceso. La extrañarás mucho, luego poco, y después… Con suerte, nada.

Resoplando, Gustav se repatingó en el asiento. —No me consuelas en lo absoluto.

—Es lo que tengo para ofrecer, porque esto depende más de ti que de mí. Sal más, diviértete con otras personas, busca un pasatiempo, intenta motivarte, y sobre todo, haz un esfuerzo, un esfuerzo _real_ , en salir adelante por tus propios medios. El resto se dará por sí solo.

«Seguuuro», pensó Gustav con sarcasmo, pero sin externarlo para no herir a Franziska, quien sin estar al tanto de ello, se había convertido en el único vínculo que lo unía al mundo externo, ya que aparte de las veces que salían a comer o que la visitaba a ella y a Frederick en su departamento, sólo con su madre tenía contacto los domingos cuando la llamaba para saludar y era todo. Ahí iniciaba y terminaba su vida social, con tres de los cuatro miembros que componían a su familia inmediata y nada más.

—Quiero que me prometas que al menos visitarás algún bar y beberás un par de cervezas. Da igual si lo haces solo. Lo importante es que salgas de tu caparazón y sientas el aire fresco en el rostro.

—No hay aire fresco en los bares que conozco, Fran.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Improvisa. Atrévete. Emborráchate si te place y sufre de la resaca. ¡Pero hazlo! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, _mamá_ —rodó Gustav los ojos al cielo—, como tú ordenes.

Y aunque lo dijo para aplacarla, antes que después lo llevó a cabo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Con la vista al cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si creen que Julia es la indicada para Gustav... Vuelvan a pensarlo mejor.

**2.- Con la vista al cielo.**

El mes de marzo de ese año trajo consigo para Magdeburg un invierno que se negaba a marcharse. El primer día de primavera cayó en lunes, y desde el balcón de su habitación contempló Gustav el cielo nublado que presagiaba tormenta, y el color gris que todo lo invadía por su causa.

Disfrutando de un cigarrillo y café matutino que pronto se habían hecho parte de su rutina esencial para ponerse en funcionamiento, Gustav continuó observando la ciudad desde su posición elevada en las alturas, y barrió con la mirada el perímetro al que tenía acceso.

Además de que la primavera venía con retraso ese año, también el clima había estado desquiciado, y en lugar de las temperaturas habituales de años pasados en las que superaban los números negativos y por fin se apreciaba la llegada del calor, estaban soportando una racha de frío, que sin convertirse en nieve, sí dejaba tras de sí escarcha en las superficies y obligaba a colocar una manta extra a la hora de dormir.

En sí, a Gustav no le afectaba gran cosa que el invierno se extendiera por un par de semanas más, que para algo tenía su buena colección de prendas térmicas limpias en el armario, pero con el ánimo que se había cargado durante febrero y lo que ya había cumplido de marzo, estaba más que deseoso por volver a disfrutar del sol y apreciar los brotes que no tardarían en cubrir la ciudad en una amplia gama de verdes.

Verdes como… los ojos de Georgie, a quien Gustav había relacionado no sólo por la semejanza de tonalidades, sino por su cumpleaños, que a la vuelta de la esquina iba a ser el número veinticuatro, el primero en bastante tiempo que pasaban separados.

A riesgo de catalogarse como un caso perdido y de lo más patético, Gustav no había cancelado la orden que desde enero había hecho a una exclusiva joyería holandesa que se especializaba en diseños originales, y el resultado era que esa misma mañana había recibido por paquetería privada una caja que contenía una pieza única en su especie, un anillo en oro blanco muy del estilo de Georgie, y que al instante había pasado a lo más recóndito de su cajón de calcetines.

Si Gustav había abrigado esperanza alguna de ver a Georgie durante su cumpleaños y entregarle su presente (“como amigos”, se había mentalizado él, porque los amigos también podían darse regalos costosos y con tintes románticos, ¿cierto?), ésta había precipitado desde el mismo balcón en que se encontraba él y había encontrado su muerte al estrellarse contra el pavimento y hacerse trizas, porque la bajista no sólo no había hecho intentos de contactar con él, sino que había rechazado cualquier intento que Gustav hubiera hecho, ya fuera por llamadas a las que le saltaba el buzón de voz al cabo de dos tonos, mensajes sin responder, correos que no parecían conducir a ningún lado, y una estática interminable que se extendía entre dos continentes y lo dejaba aturdido como si resonara en sus oídos.

Franziska no le había servido de mucha ayuda, pues si bien su hermana le confirmó que ella y Georgie charlaban de vez en cuando, y que ésta siempre preguntaba por su estado, también dejó bien claro que eludía cualquier pregunta no sólo de su paradero exacto, número al qué comunicarse con ella, o condición anímico general, y que se mostraba reservada, actitud que Franziska había llegado a aceptar sin prejuicios y no la molestaba más.

—Tienes que darle tiempo y espacio —le había dicho justo la noche anterior, y a Gustav le había costado una enorme cantidad de autocontrol el no lanzar su teléfono contra el muro de la frustración.

Siempre tiempo, siempre espacio, y él ya no estaba para prestarse a ello.

—Vaya mierda de equinoccio de primavera —maldijo en voz baja, exhalando el humo contenido en sus pulmones, y con un golpe de dedos, lanzando la colilla consumida de su cigarrillo por la baranda. Con desinterés siguió su caída, y que por la hora y el día, cayó en la calle sin afectar a ningún peatón o conductor, sólo al medio ambiente.

Por capricho, pero también porque su día se encontraba libre de cualquier otro compromiso, Gustav siguió fumando hasta que su café se tornó helado y la garganta le ardió.

Sólo entonces se refugió en la calidez del interior.

 

En un repentino impulso del que se arrepintió infinidad de veces a lo largo de la jornada, Gustav contactó a Franziska y la invitó a cenar, con la variante de que agregó “en mi departamento” y eso despertó sospechas en su hermana.

—Espera… ¿Dices que me invitas a comer en _tu_ departamento? ¿Escuché bien o debo mandar inspeccionarme las orejas?

Torciendo el gesto, Gustav caminó de aquí a allá en su cocina mientras revisaba el refrigerador vacío salvo por unas latas de coca-cola, otras de cerveza, un frasco de mayonesa, otro de mostaza, y las sobras de la comida china que había pedido dos noches atrás y de las que se seguía alimentando como única comida en casa.

—Sí, Fran. De hecho, es una invitación para ti y Frederick.

—Oh, vaya… ¿Y a qué se debe semejante… ofrecimiento? No es que lo rechace, estoy segura de que él aceptará encantado, pero… Ha sido repentino. Entenderás que resulta extraño.

—Ya, pero es que he llegado a mi tope de comida a domicilio, y la idea de preparar cena para mí solo me pareció de lo más deprimente. Además, nunca sé qué cantidad de pasta echar a la olla y acabo con excedentes, así que estará bien si por hoy al menos tengo compañía.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo su hermana, y Gustav adivinó en sus facciones una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hizo sentir culpa, ya que en el último mes había sido él y por su causa que Franziska se preocupara en primer lugar, y tenía que compensárselo.

—Entonces, ¿a las siete está bien? Cocinaré espagueti con salsa de tomate y albóndigas, supongo que una ensalada y lo que sea que encuentre de postre en el supermercado.

—Llevaré una botella de vino… o dos —se ofreció su hermana.

«O una caja», pensó Gustav en decirle, pero se mordió la lengua para no caer de su gracia como el alcohólico de la familia. Ya su hermana le había reñido la última vez que pasó por su departamento y por accidente se topó con tres botellas de vodka y tres más de ron en la basura que Gustav había bebido durante el tiempo que tenía en ese departamento y que no superaba ni los diez días. A su favor aducía que ni siquiera se había llegado a emborrachar, que su resistencia al alcohol era mayor a la que Franziska le daba crédito, y que para nada tenía un problema con la bebida, pero ésta no escuchó su razonamiento y le previno de no caer en tentaciones rápidas que a la larga podían perjudicarle a la salud.

—Un hígado cirrótico no es para tomarse a la ligera —había cerrado su discurso, y porque era la voz de la razón, pero sobre todo porque sus intenciones con él eran buenas (por más molestas que le resultaran), Gustav había acabado por hacerle caso y tirado el resto del alcohol que tuviera en el piso y se había restringido en su consumo, al grado en que sólo se permitía una cerveza en las tardes, cuando salía a la terraza a fumar y a leer un poco al aire libre.

—Bastará que vengan, en serio —dijo Gustav, mentalmente elaborando una lista de compra de la que tendría que surtirse si es que quería ser el perfecto anfitrión para la velada de esa noche—. Ah, y nada formal, por favor. Los atenderé en pants y una camiseta sin cuello, ¿vale? Así no desentonaré tanto con mi vajilla de segunda mano en la que ningún plato se parece a otro.

—Gus… —Amenazó su hermana con amonestarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en los que el baterista creyó que se había cortado la línea, Franziska dio un giro radical—. ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes. Lo importante es que la pasemos bien, que no que nos sirvas en platos desechables, o que nos sientes en el sofá porque de seguro todavía no tienes una mesa decente de comedor y sillas.

—Ach, Fran…

—Aunque…

«Y aquí vamos», confirmó Gustav sus sospechas, «porque no podía dejarlo ir sin más.»

—Deberías de amueblar tu piso, ¿no? Al menos en lo básico. Digo, ¿tienes siquiera una escobilla para el sanitario? ¿Y qué tal cortinas? Porque dudo que los vecinos de los otros edificios aprecien verte caminar en calzoncillos a la hora en que más bien deberías estar trabajando. ¿Y qué tal estás con los electrodomésticos? ¿Ya sacaste la tostadora de su caja? ¿Tiene al menos el buzón tu nombre?

—Erm, no…

—¡Gustav Schäfer!

Chasqueando la lengua, Gustav optó por la salida fácil. —En lugar de regañarme deberías tan sólo ayudarme.

—¿Es ese tu grito de auxilio y admisión de que no puedes solo?

—Ajá…

—Vale. Te ayudaré. El fin de semana, por supuesto, que ahora estoy liada con el trabajo, y hablando de eso… —Franziska cubrió a medias la bocina y Gustav captó su conversación con un tercero al que le confirmaba la entrega de ciertos papeles y que en un minuto estaría libre para estampar su firma en otro—. Hey, me tengo que ir, pero a las siete en punto, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Gustav, y tras darse las despedidas de rigor, finalizó la llamada.

Aunque por delante le esperaba un resto del día ocupado en el que tendría que surtirse no sólo de ingredientes y especias con qué sazonar los platillos que planeaba preparar, sino también de un par de cacerolas, cucharones y hasta una tabla de picar, cuchillos y otros enseres similares, Gustav se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando en lugar de fastidio por tener que cambiarse el pijama por ropa para salir al exterior, experimentó emoción.

«Y así es como uno supera un rompimiento…», reflexionó con una sentimiento agridulce expandiéndose en su pecho y amenazando con reventar igual que lo haría como una burbuja. Apenas una semana atrás se habría sumido en la melancolía y paralizado por horas, pero el cambio recién operado en su interior lo motivo a sacudirse de encima la murria, y en un papel, anotar a lápiz todo aquello de lo que necesitaba surtirse.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Gustav lo hizo tarareando una canción y con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios.

 

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos fuera de lo común, a excepción claro está de la vajilla dispar y que Gustav tuvo que servir el vino que trajo consigo su hermana en tazas, porque entre su cristalería no contaba con nada que ni remotamente se pareciera a una copa.

En sobremesa, y disfrutando de un panecillo de pasta de hojaldre y manzana que Frederick había comprado cerca de su oficina, Gustav pudo por fin relajarse y desechar sus temores de una reunión de la que quisiera huir a pesar de su papel de anfitrión.

Tal cual lo había planeado, su viaje a la tienda víveres de prolongó más de lo que le habría gustado, pero con resignación se armó de valor y un carro de la compra que no tardó en llenar con todo aquello que le hacía falta para la cena y que no era poco. La posterior preparación de la pasta y la salsa con la que la acompañó no representó ningún problema, así como tampoco lo fue el cortar un par de verduras y hacerlas pasar como una saludable ensalada de la que Franziska repitió porción.

En suma, creía haber hecho un buen trabajo, porque además de la comida había proveído de música de fondo y charla amena, pero claro… Franziska se encargó de soplar sobre su castillo de naipes y derrumbarlo sin miramientos.

—Oye, Gus —dijo con una tenue sonrisa en labios—. Olvidaste colocar un rollo de papel sanitario en el baño de la planta baja. He tenido que improvisar, pero sí, eso…

—Carajo —maldijo éste por lo bajo, ya que no había tomado en cuenta detalles como acondicionar las áreas del departamento en las que él no ponía un pie dentro. Y es que salvo por la cocina, su recámara y el balcón de ésta, sus trayectos se reducían al camino que recorría del punto A al B o al C, y nada más—. Y yo que pensé que había acertado en la elección del aromatizante.

—Ya —le chanceó su hermana—, pero tener con qué limpiarse el trasero es todavía más importante que una botella de perfume con olor a pino.

—Mmm, pino —dijo Frederick al aire y para sí—. Buen aroma. Muy varonil.

—Mi cuñado ha hablado —se rió Gustav, y Franziska hizo una pedorreta con los labios.

—Hombres…

—Sería agradable preparar un asado al aire libre en esa terraza —señaló Frederick por la ventana sin cortinas que conducía al exterior—. Eso si el clima se presta.

—Seh, que no parece inicio de primavera con este frío —dijo Franziska, que a pesar de la calefacción llevaba puesto un suéter grueso.

—No durará —pronosticó Gustav con la mirada apocada—. Nunca he visto un final de marzo en el que la primavera dejara pasar su turno. Georgie siempre decía que… Uhm… —Calló de pronto cuando su cerebro se sincronizó a su boca y la mención del nombre de la bajista le paralizó el cuerpo.

Franziska y Frederick aguardaron expectante a la reacción con la que Gustav rompería el silencio, y éste necesitó de unos segundos y carraspear la garganta antes de proseguir.

—Ella decía que su cumpleaños era siempre una oda a la primavera. Muchas flores, y polen y… En fin, ¿podré repetir con otra rebanada de pastel? Está delicioso —cambió Gustav de tema cuando los ojos le comenzaron a picar con lágrimas y se tuvo que forzar hasta el límite de su voluntad para no demostrar cuánto le dolía la ausencia de la bajista—. Muy… crujiente y con la canela en el punto exacto.

—Sí, bueno, de eso se jactan en la tienda donde los compré —se apresuró Frederick a agregar, y su intervención bastó para que la repentina atmósfera asfixiante que se había colocado sobre ellos se difuminara.

Mientras repetían otra porción de postre y finiquitaban la segunda botella de vino que Franziska había comprado, los tres dejaron que la conversación fluyera a derroteros neutrales, como las últimas películas que habían visto en el cine, tips de decoración para el departamento de Gustav, y la salud de la Nana Schäfer.

—Está mayor, y se niega a mudarse al asilo de ancianos —dijo Franziska, con el tono de voz preocupado que empleaba sólo para su muy queridísima Nana—. Según ella, mientras sea capaz de valerse por sí misma no le ve sentido a irse a guardar como muñeca de porcelana tras una vitrina, pero últimamente ha necesitado de la ayuda de un bastón para moverse, y según lo que me contó mamá de su última visita, Nana estaba un pelín diferente. Como si le costara recordar nombres y esas cosas.

—¿No es ella muy activa todavía? —Preguntó Fabi, a quien el árbol familiar de los Schäfer se le complicaba un poco con tantos parientes de quienes recordar nombre y relación—. La última vez que la vimos todavía se movía sin ayuda del bastón. ¿Cuántos años tiene su abuela? ¿Ochenta, ochenta y cinco?

Gustav y Franziska intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—En primera, Nana tiene noventa y siete años de edad —dijo Franziska—, y estamos seguro que se ha quitado por lo menos un lustro, porque su acta de nacimiento tiene la última cifra tachada, por lo que ese dato es un misterio sin resolver entre los miembros de la familia.

—Y en segundo —se unió Gustav a las explicaciones—, no es nuestra abuela tal cual, sino una tía segunda de papá. Su prima en primer grado era nuestra abuela, pero murió joven antes de que papá se casara, así que jamás la conocimos, y fue Nana quien se encargó de él y del resto de sus hermanos y hermanas porque por ella misma no había tenido hijo alguno. De ahí que le digamos Nana y no abuela.

—Vaya… —Se asombró Frederick—. Su familia está repleta de secretos.

—No, cariño —le plantó Franziska un beso cariñoso en la mejilla—. Son sólo historias para contar en los días de lluvia y nieve, y metafóricamente hablando, éste es uno de esos.

—Puede que Nana no sea nuestra abuela legítima, pero la queremos como tal, ¿no, Franny? —Confirmó Gustav con ella—. Y es Nana quien todavía lleva la batuta del matriarcado Schäfer. Sin ella… Estaríamos todos a la deriva y dispersos.

—Oh, y que sepas que fue ella quien dio su bendición para que tú y yo nos casáramos —dijo Franziska de pronto, y Frederick abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Por completo —corroboró Franziska su declaración—. Nana es quien pone el punto final en cada discusión familiar, y si ella al conocerte no hubiera dado su aprobación, seguro que tú y yo no habríamos llegado al altar.

—Wow…

—Pero tranquilo, colega —le quitó Gustav hierro al asunto al ver que Frederick se había cohibido por tan seria declaración—. Pasaste su escrutinio sin pegas de ninguna clase. Nana te quiere, así que has demostrado tu valor y pertenencia a la familia.

—Phew —exageró Frederick el gesto de limpiarse de la frente el sudor, pero a partir de ese punto sus movimientos perdieron rigidez.

—Y vaya que si Nana es exigente. A la prima Sissy le rechazó cuatro novios antes de admitir a Karl en la familia, y ya ven, este año cumplen una década juntos y tienen tres lindos bebés, ¿no?, así que punto para Nana por tener tan buen ojo previsor —rememoró Franziska con una sonrisa imposible de disimular—. Nadie como ella.

A pesar del excelente ambiente que se había instaurado entre ellos, Gustav no pudo evitar una oleada de tristeza cuando a su memoria acudió el recuerdo de Navidades pasadas en las que Georgie les había hecho compañía y cómo la Nana Schäfer la había acogido bajo su ala con entusiasmo y presentándola como “la chica de Gusti”, que en su momento le había puesto la punta de las orejas de color rojo cereza, pero que en tiempo presente constituía todo un logro de su parte. Nana había querido a Georgie tanto como la bajista se había encariñado con la anciana mujer, y juntas habían sido la comidilla de la interminable cantidad de tías con las que contaba el clan, al punto en que en más de una ocasión alguien le había dado a Gustav un codazo en las costillas y señalado que Nana por su cuenta ya les había dado la bendición y esperaba de ellos dos una invitación para la próxima boda y la noticia de su embarazo.

—Gus, hey —chasqueó Franziska los dedos cuando su hermano dio señales de haber abandonado el planeta tierra y detrás sólo dejó su cuerpo como una cáscara vacía—. Reacciona.

—Uhhh… Perdón. Estaba… pensando.

—Ya sé en qué.

—Oh, Franny, no lo sabes todo —denegó éste por la fanfarronería de su hermana, pero ésta lo sacó de su error.

—Georgie.

—Duh, era fácil.

—Pero también Nana.

—Uhm…

—Nana la adoraba —aportó Frederick a su diálogo, paladeando su último bocado de pastel y finalizando con ello la cena—. Claro que también Georgie se la supo ganar.

—Así era ella —murmuró Gustav—. Y además… le gustaba la dinámica de nuestra familia, con lo bueno y lo malo. Era la única a la que los chistes groseros del tío Harold jamás molestaron. O al menos la única que no reaccionó tirándole la bebida al rostro.

Franziska suspiró. —Ni esperes de mí falsas frases de consuelo. No sé si encontrarás a alguien como ella… Conforme uno se hace mayor, va perdiendo la esperanza en el amor eterno y en las almas gemelas.

—Wow, pues gracias, Franny —gruñó Gustav—. Tus palabras de consuelo son un ungüento para mi lacerado corazón. Y no olvides recordarme esta Navidad el no regalarte nada.

—Voy a lavar los trastes —se disculpó Frederick, que si algo había aprendido en sus años con Franziska era a no meterse en peleas que no lo involucraban directamente.

—Anda, salgamos a la terraza a fumar. Te tiemblan los dedos —sugirió Franziska, y Gustav la siguió, de pasada recogiendo su cajerilla medio vacía y el mechero.

Afuera reinaba una calma acorde al día y a la hora, y Gustav no perdió tiempo el encenderse el primer cigarrillo y lanzar al humo al aire.

—No digas nada, Fran. En serio —pidió Gustav apenas la nicotina invadió su organismo—. Lo que sea que tengas mente, guárdatelo para ti.

—Menos mal que ya estás cruzando a la segunda etapa de superación —dijo ella a pesar de la petición de antes—. Ya me estaba cansando del mismo Gustav derrotista de siempre.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuántas etapas hay, según tú, gurú de las relaciones?

Franziska le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, y aunque su vicio era apenas existente, le fumó una calada profunda antes de emitir su veredicto. —Las que tú quieras o necesites para superar esto —decretó ella—. No hay un mínimo y tampoco un límite; el resto depende por completo de ti.

—Genial…

Visualizádose a los ochenta y todavía sufriendo por Georgie, Gustav contempló la posibilidad de mil infiernos consecutivos, cada uno conformando su propia definición del dolor por su separación y atormentándolo de maneras diferentes y a la vez símiles entre sí, hasta que de una vez por todas su corazón decidiera que ya había tenido suficiente y se rindiera. Muerte por corazón roto, que hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, era una causa legítima de fallecimiento y su posible futuro si no se despabilaba.

—Pero vas por buen camino —dijo Franziska al devolverle el cigarrillo—. A tu ritmo, y hasta una tortuga te dejaría atrás, pero…

—Ach —se recargó Gustav contra la baranda que lo separaba de un salto al vacío y se contuvo de traer a Georgie a colación para no desencadenar más en Franziska su instinto de hermana mayor, así que en su lugar dio un giro de tema y atrajo la atención en hechos prácticos—. ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta de acompañarme a surtir el departamento?

—Con gusto. No es que no haya apreciado el beber mi vino de una taza de café despostillada y con el asa rota, pero… Seh. ¿Has considerado pintar las paredes? El blanco es un clásico, pero sin cuadros o más decoración que ese perchero desvencijado que tienes en la entrada, da un aire de prisión escandinava que produce grima.

Gustav cambió el peso de un pie al otro. —Pasa que no he terminado de traer todas mis cajas que se encuentran en el piso de Georgie… —Confesó con vergüenza por su falta de espina para dar ese paso inevitable y ponerle fin al tiempo que había vivido ahí, pero a la vez justificando su elección con el mentón en lo alto—. Y no es que esté retrasando lo inevitable, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Le desafió su hermana a ser honesto no sólo con ella, sino con si mismo por sus motivaciones mal disimuladas—. Porque a mí me suena justo a eso.

—No he tenido t-… oportunidad de hacerlo —mintió Gustav, a medio camino modificando su versión, no por Franziska, sino por el desagrado que esa palabreja le había ocasionado—. He estado ocupado con… Y es que he pensando en volver al gimnasio y… ¿Y no te conté que seguí tu consejo y salí a beber unas cervezas?

—¿Solo? —Inquirió ésta, arqueando una ceja.

—Con un amigo del Gymnasium. Por casualidad nos encontramos en la fila del banco y me reconoció… Bueno, recordó mi nombre al instante.

—Media población de Alemania puede decir lo mismo —señaló Franziska su estatus de celebridad—, pero continúa. ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Cuándo fue?

—El jueves. Y no fue nada de lo normal. Tyson, así se llama, recomendó un bar a donde él va seguido porque tienen buena selección de barra y nos encontramos ahí. Tomamos un par de cervezas, hablamos de lo que hemos hecho en los últimos años, me mostró fotografías de su labrador color miel, y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta. Quedamos en repetir pronto.

—¿Es todo? —Se desinfló su hermana por lo que ella consideraba un encuentro anticlimático.

—Así son las reuniones entre hombres. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Frederick. Y mi punto es… que me la pasé bien. Hacer cosas normales también puede ser divertido.

—Disculpe usted, señor Rockstar Internacional —se burló su hermana y le picó entre las costillas, a lo que Gustav le correspondió el gesto igual que lo habrían hecho diez años atrás en casa de sus padres. Había conductas que no cambiaban, y relaciones que se mantenían iguales, y suponía él, en diez años más tanto como en cincuenta, seguirían iguales, así tuvieran hijos o nietos qué cuidar. Su camaradería no desaparecería.

—Bah, sabes bien a qué me refiero. Y yo seré el primero en admitir que la vida de gira y en hoteles no es tan glamurosa como aparenta ser, pero además es esa falta de libertad e independencia… El aislamiento llega a un punto en que tus únicos amigos son los técnicos de sonido encargados de tu instrumento y eso es patético. No por ellos que vuelven a su vida normal y a sus amigos de siempre después del tour, sino por uno mismo, que te quedas solo. Volver a conectar con Tyson fue regresar a los años de la escuela, y reír de viejas bromas. Era lo que me hacía falta y yo ni siquiera sospechaba.

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso —murmuró Franziska, poniendo la espalda contra la baranda y acercándose a Gustav. Con un brazo en torno a su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, le hizo saber que contaba con ella.

Y aunque las demostraciones fraternales de afecto estaban a punto de causarle urticaria a causa del último mes en que Franziska lo había agobiado hasta el cansancio, Gustav le correspondió con un beso en la sien.

Así los encontró Frederick, quien intuyendo que ese par necesitaba unos minutos para parchar cualquier rencilla reciente, volvió a entrar al departamento sin hacer ruido.

En su papel de Schäfer político, aceptó que a veces, para su esposa sería el número dos, desbancado por un hermano menor cuya apariencia imponía respeto con esos brazos de pesista y mirada de seriedad absoluta, pero que por dentro era un tierno osito de peluche que se escudaba tras una fachada de madurez y una pétrea convicción de no demostrar sus debilidades. Una imagen construida para cumplir los estándares masculinos generales y que Franziska derrumbaba sin esfuerzo apenas adoptaba su papel de hermana mayor y lo acogía en su regazo.

Así lo resumió Frederick, sirviéndose lo último que quedaba del vino y aguardando por ese par.

 

Durante el siguiente jueves que por ser el último del mes correspondió al cumpleaños de Georgie y por lo tanto una fecha imposible de pasar por alto, Gustav se debatió entre la apatía total y una hiperactividad que a ratos le hacía temblar los dedos de las manos en un feo caso de Parkinson temporal.

Desde días atrás Gustav se había planteado qué curso de acción seguir sin llegar a decantarse por uno. Por un lado, estaba el ignorar todo lo referente a ese gran día y pasarlo por alto; tachar ese día de calendario y fingir que era el día treinta parte dos, o un día cero de abril, lo que fuera antes que aceptar ese treinta y uno de marzo como una fecha real. La otra opción incluía resignarse a la realidad, y al hecho ineludible de que al otro lado del mundo, lejos de él porque así ella lo había decidido, Georgie estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número veinticuatro y Gustav no era parte de la festividad.

Tan simple como eso; tan complicado como desde una semana antes temer por la llegada del siguiente jueves y lo que ello implicaba.

Para malestar de Gustav, desde su cajón de calcetines a diario tenía recordatorios constantes de la fecha por culpa de la caja de regalo que contenía el anillo con el que éste planeaba obsequiarle a Georgie desde antemanos. Una fina pieza de joyería que hasta nuevo aviso permanecería sin volver a ver la luz del sol. Gustav no se había sentido con ánimos para abrir la caja de terciopelo negro en la que venía envuelta, y por todo lo que sabía, podían haberlo timado al enviarle un envoltorio vacío y él ni por enterado, pero ni siquiera la nocion de haber perdido miles de euros en esa sortija le impulsaba a comprobar su existencia, ya que si de él dependía, antes acabaría en el fondo del río Elba antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre ese anillo.

Esa mañana de jueves fue un regreso a los primeros días desde la partida de Georgie, uno en que Gustav tuvo que arrastrarse a base de fuerza de voluntad fuera de la cama y obligarse a cumplir con su rutina de aseo personal. A regañadientes se lavó los dientes y la cara, y después necesitó de cinco minutos extras para cambiarse el pijama por sus ropas de ejercicio y cumplir con su rutina de ejercicios, primero en la bicicleta estática para un poco de cardio, y luego una satisfactoria hora en el aparato de pesas en donde duplicó su tiempo en la máquina y acabó agotado y con los músculos ardiendo pero también satisfecho.

Tendido en el suelo del cuarto que había destinado para gimnasio, Gustav entrelazó los dedos por detrás de su nuca y cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos, contemplado el techo raso y disfrutando de las hormonas que circulaban libres por su torrente sanguíneo después del ejercicio. En su opinión, nada mejor que levantar su peso en barras de metal y olvidarse del resto de sus problemas, o bueno… La segunda mejor opción después del sexo, al que al cabo de un mes extrañaba con un interés insólito para él.

«Lógico», lo racionalizaba él cada vez que su cuerpo le exigía atención, «me acostumbré a tenerlo siempre que quisiera, y ahora que no es así…», finalizaba con una torción de su labio inferior en una mueca de acritud. Para nada una fanfarronería, puesto que Georgie había tenido tanto como él un apetito saludable en cuanto al sexo, y salvo por cuando les era por completo imposible se habían abstenido, lo cual no era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que ellos mismos buscaban las oportunidades de tener un momento a solas para disfrutar de su mutua compañía antes de esperar a que aparecieran como por arte de magia.

Cierto se había vuelto el viejo refrán de “no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes”, y Gustav era la prueba viviente de ello.

Tal cual si un interruptor se hubiera activado en él, sin falta se masturbaba seis de cada siete días de la semana, aunque a veces era más de una vez en el mismo día, y aunque placentera, aquella actividad le resultaba más engorrosa de lo que habría podido admitir ante un tercero del mismo sexo.

Sin caer en los mismos excesos, con Georgie también había hecho el amor un promedio de tres o cuatro días de los siete que tenía la semana, lo cual en tiempo real equivalía más o menos a sus sesiones de amor solitario, y que en cuestión de calidad sobrepasaban a las segundas por mucho. Antes que reconocerlo, Gustav se habría dejado aplastar la mano derecha con un martillo, pero la verdad era que ratos se frustraba por haber dado por sentado que Georgie siempre estaría a su lado, y en ello, no haber atesorado mejor los encuentros que compartieron.

Con cada orgasmo a solas que conseguía, Gustav se quedaba con la fea sensación de haberse conformado con los despojos de tiempos mejores, y así como el placer que había compartido con Georgie apenas se equiparaba a una explosión de fuegos artificiales y con una orquesta sinfónica de cien miembros tocando las obras de Wagner de fondo, el masturbarse apenas si llegaba a ser un chispazo de luz, seguido por el ruido desafinado de un violín cuyas cuerdas se fueran rompiendo una por una.

La culpa era lo peor, pues Gustav tenía que tocarse en silencio y a oscuras, apretando los ojos y cubierto con una manta porque detestaba lo que hacía. Con un remordimiento que no le acometía desde la entrada a la pubertad cuando todavía creía que el onanismo era ese feo pecado que dejaba ciego y hacía crecer vello en la palma de las manos tal cual le había escuchado comentar a unos chicos de cursos mayores en el baño del Gymnasium, procuraba hacerlo lo más rápido posible y con rudeza innecesaria, con un pañuelo desechable al alcance de sus dedos para eliminar la evidencia y desentenderse del asunto hasta las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Por lo general una actividad nocturna, previa al ensueño de pasar el brazo por debajo de su almohada y sumirse en la inconsciencia, pero también de su tiempo bajo la ducha, cuando el agua y el jabón lavaban su trasgresión.

E incluso desde la primera vez, Gustav se había hecho la promesa de no pensar en Georgie, porque si bien el recuerdo de su cuerpo y su toque le ayudaba a alcanzar el orgasmo antes que cualquier otra fantasía, lo cierto es que también corría el riesgo de soltarse llorando apenas finalizar, y por orgullo se resistía a ello con uñas y dientes afilados.

Convencido de que estaba tratando tópicos con el mismo nivel de peligrosidad que la nitroglicerina, Gustav optó por finalizar su sesión de ejercicio con estiramientos en los que se tocaba la punta de los pies con los dedos y hacía crujir sus huesos entre torciones y dobleces. Luego se preparó en la cocina un batido de leche con fruta y avena que bebió con la vista fija en los cristales de la terraza y esperando a enfriarse para tomar una ducha.

El resto de su día no estaba definido aún, pero con la mísera perspectiva de volver a la cama y continuar lamentándose de su mala suerte, fue que al sonar su teléfono y comprobar que era Tyson, se forzó a cambiar su tono de voz abatido por otro más alegre.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó, pese a todo, con un poco de cautela. Incluso si él y Tyson se habían mantenido en contacto durante la última semana por medio de mensajes, Gustav todavía mantenía sus reservas por si acaso, que media vida de fama lo habían curado de cualquier rastro de inocencia cuando de amigos y falsos amigos se trataba.

Sin tapujos Tyson lo invitó a salir a beber esa noche a un restaurante-bar que acababa de inaugurarse el mes pasado y del que medio Magdeburg hablaba por ser un sitio de buen gusto y excelente ambiente llamado Las Ondinas, plus una carta de comida y bebida inigualable. Por desgracia, el ser desconfiado y temeroso que habitaba dentro de Gustav le hizo preverse que Tyson sólo lo estuviera invitando para asegurarse una reservación, cortesía de su estatus de famoso, pero éste se apresuró a aclarar que un primo suyo trabajaba como cantinero y era quien les había apartado un sitio con la condición de que fuera entre semana para no forzar así ningún trato especial de nepotismo.

—No te mentiré —dijo Tyson cuando Gustav ya estaba bajando la guardia—, tengo dobles intenciones con esta invitación, pero no se trata de nada tan terrible. Pasa que…

Explicando su caso especial, Tyson le contó de la chica nueva que trabajaba a dos cubículos del suyo en la oficina, y a la que había invitado a una noche de diversión y copas, pero que por casualidad tenía una compañera de piso a la que había querido llevar consigo como mal tercio al que habría que conseguirle una cita por su cuenta, así que Tyson había pensado en Gustav, que en su última charla se había declarado soltero, y el resto era historia.

—No sé… —Hesitó Gustav sin descartar del todo los planes.

—¿Es que tienes novia? Porque habías dicho que no…

—No… No es eso.

—Mira, no sé qué tal esté esa compañera de mi chica, así no te voy a mentir prometiendo que será una preciosidad despampanante, pero por lo que sé es graciosa y estuvo en el equipo de natación de su escuela, así que tan mal no puede estar. Sería un enorme favor de colega a colega, Gustav —dijo Tyson, y Gustav se tomó unos segundos antes de llevar a cabo cualquier elección.

Por una parte, nada perdía con ir. Igual y la chica no era nada especial y mantenían una charla cordial de la que no saldría nada más, ni besos ni intercambios de número, y para él eso estaba bien. Bastaría con enfocarse en el menú, pedir una entrada grasosa, beber un par de tragos, y hacer una retirada discreta antes de medianoche. Contaría como su dosis de socialización autoimpuesta para la semana y ayudaría a un amigo, y de paso creía poder pasársela bien, ¿así que por qué no? Y bastó esa pequeña pregunta retórica para traer a colación a Georgie, a su cumpleaños, y el festival de miseria al que había planeado asistir…

Pero entonces Gustav contempló su reflejo en los cristales de la terraza y se negó a seguir actuando como un adolescente al que le hubieran roto el corazón por primera vez. Cierto era que sí se trataba de su primer amor, y que lejos estaba de recuperarse por completo, pero también era igual de verdadero el sentimiento de de protección que le instaba a apartar a un lado la tristeza y seguir adelante con su vida.

Tal vez fuera un error forzarse a ello, y había riesgo de que su cita doble no condujera a nada memorable, pero daba igual; porque ya no podía seguir así, y sobre todo porque era el cumpleaños de Georgie y necesitaba a toda costa apartarla de su mente, Gustav aceptó la invitación y prometió estar listo a las ocho en punto.

—Gracias, colega. Eres el mejor. La primera ronda de bebidas corre por mi cuenta —dijo Tyson antes de finalizar la llamada, y Gustav suspiró.

—Ok —masculló el baterista para sí—. Que lo que sea que tenga que ocurrir… Ocurra.

Y con resignación (y cierto atisbo de emoción) se distrajo eligiendo la ropa que vestiría para la velada.

 

Su cita para la noche se presentó como Julia Katz, y Gustav se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al saludarla con un apretón de manos (fuerte y seguro) y dos besos (sin humedad innecesaria y con un dejo de perfume floral) concluyó que de primera impresión le caía bien, y que a juzgar por la sonrisa sincera que ella le dirigió, el sentimiento era mutuo.

De labios carnosos y ojos azules, Julia era mucho más pequeña que Gustav y menuda de figura, lo que en conjunto con el vestido y los tacones que llevaba le sentaba de mil maravillas. Por la mención a su pertenencia al club de natación, Gustav había anticipado encontrarse con una mujer de al menos 1.8m y espalda más ancha que la suya, pero Julia era la antítesis de su fantasía, y por la delicadeza de sus formas, más bien daba la impresión de practicar ballet y no la carrera de los cien metros en brazada de pecho.

El misterio se aclaró mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo a que se les asignara mesa y Julia aclaró la confunción al explicar que estaba en el equipo de nado sincronizado, y que sus rutinas consistían en figuras y giros precisos, para los que la musculatura era secundaria a su habilidad de lucir grácil y estilizada.

La chica de Tyson, cuyo nombre era Katrina, amonestó a éste por la confusión y Tyson se disculpó por el malentendido, reiterando que de su bolsillo correrían los gastos, lo que provocó en Gustav una curvatura en las cejas al preguntarse qué tan interesado estaba su amigo en Katrina como para querer impresionarla sin mediarse en costos.

—Tyson va con todo, ¿eh? —Le susurró Julia a Gustav aprovechando que sus amigos tonteaban el uno con le otro y les otorgaban con ello la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

—Eso parece. Y no le va tan mal, ¿o sí?

—Para nada. Katrina está loquita por él. No habla de otra cosa cuando estamos en casa. Lo cual me lleva a explicarte que fue su idea traerme a su cita porque tiene pánico de caer en un silencio incómodo, así que heme aquí para servirle de ayuda. ¿Y qué tal tú?

—Más o menos lo mismo —dijo Gustav con una sontisa sincera—. Tyson me llamó justo hoy para pedirme que me les uniera, y en vista de que no tenía otros planes para la noche…

—Entonces se puede decir que salió bien para los dos, uhm, o mejor dicho, para los cuatro.

Flirteando de vuelta con un comentario acerca de lo bonitos que eran sus aretes, Gustav se sintió por completo en su ambiente y sin tener que fingir emociones que no existieran, lo que logró que los siguientes diez minutos transcurrieran sin que ninguno de ellos los notaran.

Para cuando los pasaron a su reservado eran casi las nueve, hora en la que Gustav se había propuesto fingir un cólico intestinal si su cita resultaba ser desagradable, pero con Julia sentada a su lado en un asiento doble y escuchando los chistes con los que Katrina deleitaba al grupo, llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a ser necesario.

Después de pedir una ronda de bebidas, se entretuvieron revisando los platillos del menú, y Gustav alzó las cejas al leer que las órdenes eran para dos, así que tendría que llegar con Julia a un acuerdo.

—Por mí está bien cualquier cosa que pidas. No soy alérgica a nada y mucho menos estoy a dieta, así que escoge tú.

—¿Segura? —Corroboró éste, repasando el menú hasta dar con un platillo neutral—. ¿Qué opinas de esta orden de hamburguesas con papas fritas y ración extra de aros de cebolla?

—Mmm, suena increíble —chasqueó Julia la lengua—. Por mí adelante.

Mientras que Tyson y Katrina se decantaron por un plato de alas de pollo en salsa de barbacoa que traía como acompañante arroz y una abundante ensalada, Gustav y Julia se abocaron en sus hamburguesas y comieron entre charla amena y ojos chispeantes.

De mejor talante que una hora atrás, Gustav se pilló a sí mismo pensando que Julia tenía un excelente sentido del humor y una linda sonrisa que le iba a juego. De haber podido leer su mente se habría podido enterar de que su veredicto era mutuo, y que ella estaba interesada por invitarlo a salir en otra ocasión diferente, más en una salida tipo cita romántica y sin Tyson y Katrina de por medio, pero entonces se acercó una mesera diferente a la que atendía su mesa, y sin importarle que estaba interrumpiendo su conversación, agarró a Gustav por un brazo y tiró de él con más fuerza de la necesaria para sólo atraer su atención.

—¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Gustav Schäfer de Tokio Hotel, correcto? Porque soy fan de la banda, he estado en todos los conciertos que han hecho aquí y otros en Berlín, y sólo quería decirte que aunque Tom es mi miembro favorito, tú eres el segundo y te amo —recitó a la velocidad de una metralleta, y el bullicio que segundos antes había reinado en la mesa decayó hasta extinguirse por completo.

—Uhmmm… —Tratando de no ser brusco, Gustav retiró su brazo de su agarre sólo para verse sujeto con más presteza que antes—. Soy yo, sí —dijo en voz baja, atento a las miradas en las otras mesas y a los cuchicheos que no tardarían en arruinar su velada. Una vez que se difundiera la voz de quién era y qué hacía, corría el riesgo de verse envuelto en líos indeseables, y por experiencia sabía que no había nada más peligroso que una multitud excitada por la aparición de un famoso, así fuera éste un modesto baterista de una banda de género musical indefinible.

—¡OHPORDIOSSS! —Se exaltó la mesera, que sin precaución le clavó las uñas en la sueve piel interna de su antebrazo y lo hizo sisear por el ardor—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Te reconocí apenas entraste al local y supe que tú-…!

—Disculpa —interrumpió Julia su perorata—, pero estás siendo grosera.

La mesera se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y laxa de energías, lo que le valió a Gustav para soltarse del todo de su agarre y retraerse lo más posible. Ya en el pasado había lidiado con un considerable número de fans, que sin mediar en decencia, se habían abalanzado sobre él de manera agresiva, lo que en su momento le había valido la pérdida de algunos mechones de cabello, besos inapropiados, rasgaduras en la ropa, y otros tantos accidentes similares, pero era la primera vez que un empleado lo había atacado así, y el asombro no disminuía.

—¿Es que no sabes con quién estás tratando, estúpida? —Le imprecó la meser a a Julia, y ésta mantuvo el mentón en alto mientras la empleada continuaba liberando su enojo—. Debería abofetearte y-…

—¡Woah! —Empujó Tyson su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie—. Yo más bien creo que deberías ser tú a quien le haría falta calmarse.

Su movimiento atrajo más la atención del resto de los comensales, y más miembros del staff se alertaron. Por el rabillo del ojo apreció Gustav que uno de los guardias de la entrada se aproximaba a su mesa a ponerle fin a aquella situación, pero no fue el único, y antes de que los alcanzara, la mesera que lo estaba acosando se lanzó sobre él, y a la fuerza intentó besarlo en los labios sin conseguirlo.

Un pandemonium se desató dentro del restaurante, en donde la comida de sus platos a medio consumir cayó al suelo cuando su mesa se volcó, Katrina acabó en el suelo al tratar de refugiarse, y Julia se llevó la peor parte cuando la mesera, en su fútil esfuerzo por resistirse al guardia de seguridad, lanzó una patada al aire y le dio de lleno justo en el costado.

La escena en sí no duró más de treinta segundos, pero bastó para desalojar la habitación en tiempo récord, y avergonzar a Gustav a niveles indescriptibles.

—Mierda —masculló mientras ayudaba a Julia a sentarse y ésta se sujetaba las costillas del lado izquierdo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ough —gimió ella, a pesar de todo con los labios curvados más en una sonrisa que en una mueca—. No es peor que una mala caída al agua, pero sí, duele…

—Esto fue intenso —definió Tyson la trifulca, en cambio que Katrina se sentó con Julia y se dedicó a a preguntarle por su estado de salud y si había algo más que le doliera.

Al final, no fue necesaria la intervención de la policia o de llamar a los paramédicos, y el gerente en turno se disculpó con los cuatro hasta el punto en que Gustav creyó que sólo le faltaba inclinarse a la usanza japonesa y practicar después el seppuku para sanar el honor de su familia, lo que de paso canceló su cuenta por la cena y se les informó que su próxima visita estaría exenta de pago, que aunque con la mejor de las intenciones, a Gustav le pareció una tontería, puesto que él jamás pondría un pie dentro del establecimiento en lo que le restaba de vida.

—Vaya primera cita —dijo Katrina apenas se encontraron en la calle, y Tyson le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav con el grupo—. Es mi culpa. No lo creerán, pero es la primera vez que algo así me pasa. Normalmente las fans son un tanto apasionadas, pero no a este grado, lo juro.

—Está bien —desestimó Julia el incidente—. Son gajes del oficio, ¿no? Tyson nos había pedido discreción por tu pertenencia a la banda y todo eso, pero ni en un millón de años nos habríamos imaginado que nos tocaría vivir algo como esto. Ha sido casi… ¿Divertido?

—No exageres —dijo Katrina—. Me he asustado un poco. No podría ni imaginar una repetición; ha sido terrorífico. Temía que de pronto sacara una navaja o una pistola y decidiera tomarnos como rehenes.

—Yo te habría protegido —aseveró Tyson, y sirvió para que Katrina se refugiara en su medio abrazo.

Gustav por su parte aprovechó que aquel par iba por delante de él y Julia en la acera, y caballeroso le ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara, lo cual Julia hizo sin hesitar.

—En verdad siento lo que pasó —dijo Gustav apenas se distanciaron un prudencial metro de sus amigos—. Me sienta fatal que por mi culpa hayas salido herida y-…

—Hey, tranquilo —le puso Julia fin a su penitencia—. Son cosas que pasan, ¿no? Y a ti también te lastimó. Esas marcas en tu brazo deben de doler

—Aun así…

—Olvídalo, estoy bien. He tenido golpes peores cayendo mal del tranpolín de cinco metros, y eso sí que duele contra las costillas —afirmó Julia con soltura, y remató su afirmación con una invitación—. Aunque si quisieras compensármelo, sin obligaciones de nada, por supuesto… Aceptaría continuar nuestra cena en otra ocasión. Apenas si íbamos a la mitad de la hamburguesa, y no llegué a probar los aros de cebolla.

Gustav trastabilló, y tras culpar una irregularidad imaginaria de la acera, se lanzó. —Es lo justo. ¿Estás libre este fin de semana?

—Salvo por una brunch con unas amigas de la universidad el domingo en la mañana, el resto de los días estaré disponible. ¿Qué opinas del sábado? Para entonces no me dolerá respirar.

Ante la expresión mortificada de Gustav, Julia se apresuró a apaciguarlo.

—Era un chiste, no muy bueno por tu reacción… —Murmuró lo último.

—Me reiré después, lo prometo, cuando esto no esté tan reciente —dijo éste respirando con más calma—. El sábado entonces. Si te gusta el sushi conozco el sitio perfecto.

Julia le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. —De hecho, me encanta. Esperaré con ansias tu confirmación.

Contagiado de su felicidad, Gustav asintió. —Así será.

 

A pesar del rumbo torcido que su salida había tomado, Gustav y Tyson aceptaron subir por unas cervezas al departamento de las chicas y ahí permanecieron hasta poco antes de medianoche, cuando ellos tres recordaron que todavía faltaba el viernes de su semana laboral y por lo tanto tenían qué madrugar en unas horas más, así que lo conveniente sería emprender la retirada.

—Y es por eso que mi amigo Gus es el más afortunado de todos nosotros, que mañana tiene el día libre y no tiene qué levantarse temprano si no quiere —elogió Tyson al baterista, y éste se encogió de hombros, porque lo cierto era que ya había tenido sus dosis de despertarse antes de la salida del sol y trabajar jornadas de hasta dieciséis horas, por lo que no se podía decir que no se había dejado la piel y el alma para lograrlo. Hecho ineludible eso sí, que en conjunto con las fans desquiciadas como la que se había topado antes, constituían el pequeño porcentaje de desventajas del trabajo de rockstar.

Tras despedirse de Julia con un platónico beso en la mejilla y la promesa de reunirse el sábado, Gustav rechazó la oferta de Tyson de darle un aventón a su departamento y mejor cogió un taxi, y fue así como llegó quince minutos antes de las doce y con un leve zumbido en el cuerpo por el alcohol consumido que no era ninguna borrachera y tampoco dejaría la espantosa secuela de una resaca, pero que en tiempo presente le deshinbía y lo hacía querer bailar.

Poniendo de fondo un poco de música de su repertorio, Gustav empezó a prepararse un sandwich de queso fundido cuando su mirada se posó en el reloj de pared, y en un impulso repentino, decidió que como todavía era treinat y uno de marzo, bien podría ser casual y enviarle sus más sinceras felicitaciones de cumpleaños a Georgie para demostrarle que no había rencores. Al diablo con el retraso o con la ausencia de contacto en las últimas semanas, y bajo el influjo de seis cervezas y un coctel de lima, escribió una rápida felicitación en su teléfono y presionó enviar antes de que le diera por arrepentirse.

—Y… ya está —masculló al terminar.

El resto ya no le correspondía a él.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Todavía hay esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insisto, no es Julia de quien nos debemos de cuidar...

**3.- Todavía hay esperanza.**

 

Gustav despertó a la mañana siguiente sin resaca y hambriento, pero también con un nudo de tensión cuando recordó el mensaje que le había enviado a Georgie, y que ésta no respondió en el acto. Él se había ido a dormir cerca de la una, que con los cambios de huso horario entre Alemania y México no era ninguna hora inapropiada, por lo que seguía sin comprender la falta de un mísero “Gracias” que acabara con su tortura.

—Pero en fin… —Suspiró, saltando fuera de la cama y dando inicio a su jornada.

Se ejercitó, ducho y desayunó en ese orden, y después corroboró con Franziska la cita que tenían para almorzar, pero se llevó un chasco cuando su hermana canceló de último momento, así que sin planes concretos para el resto de su día, Gustav optó por hacer la colada y después ir al cine por su cuenta.

Después de una película de acción en la que las motivaciones del protagonista para enfrentarse a la mafia por su cuenta le entraron por un oído y le salieron por otro, Gustav todavía deambuló un rato más por las calles aledañas del centro de Magdeburg, indeciso entre seguir evadiendo la realidad con actividades insignificantes, o volver a su departamento y hundirse en un hoyo de desdicha porque Georgie siguiera sin dar señales de vida.

Una parte de él ya se había resignado cuando hasta en México el treinta y uno de marzo del año actual había llegado a su fin, pero otra porción de sí más grande y poderosa se negaba a darse por vencida tan pronto, y era eso lo que mortificaba a Gustav, porque… ¿Qué tal si cometía alguna locura? Hasta entonces, lo único que le había detenido para no contactar a Georgie había sido la miseria pantanosa en la que estaba sumido, y las pequeñas dosis de amor propio con las que se resistía a no ser más patético de lo que ya era.

Después de todo, era Georgie quien había terminado con él, y sería responsabilidad suya dar el primer paso, lo cual en su consideración era una regla estúpida y con grandes probabilidades de fallo, ya que bien era conocido que el orgullo era el veneno de cualquier tipo de relación, ya fuera familiar, platónica o romántica, y Gustav no quería ni imaginarse cuántas disputas se habrían evitado en la historia de la humanidad si al menos una de las dos partes involucradas admitiera su error… Lo que para su caso actual era una regla no tan aplicable porque Gustav a ratos olvidaba aplicar el mismo rigor moral sobre sí mismo que sobre los demás.

De cualquier modo, en lo que a él respectaba, ya había hecho la primera jugada y era el turno de Georgie. Tan simple como eso. Y bajo esa convicción fue que de vuelta a su departamento pasó por la panadería del barrio y se compró una buena dotación de donas de azúcar y otras tantas de chocolate, que en su fuero interno llamó ‘comida de consolación’ por la ausencia de mensajes que todavía ostentaba su maldito teléfono.

De vuelta en casa, Gustav continuó con su maratón de lástima y autocompasión al plantarse frente al televisor a ver unas repeticiones de un reality show estadounidense y comer donas hasta asquearse por el exceso de dulce. Al cabo de una hora cambió de canal hasta dar con un capítulo de Family Guy, una serie que él encontraba inofensiva y que en cambio Georgie detestaba bajo varios epitetos sumamente negativos, así que estaba acorde a su estado de ánimo, y se dedicó a ver tres episodios mientras bebía café y la tarde se convertía en noche.

Con hastío por sí mismo y su tendencia malsana a la indolencia, Gustav optó por al menos mover su culo gordo del sillón, en un sentido figurado, y concretar su cita del día siguiente con Julia. Por cortesía suya había obtenido su número la velada anterior antes de marcharse, y con una media sonrisa vanidad, comprobó que ésta había guardado su número en el teléfono como ‘Julia ;)’, y ese guiñó le dio la confianza que le hacía falta para tranquilizarse.

Optando por la vía directa y no irse por las ramas, Gustav la llamó, y Julia contestó antes de los tres timbrazos y con un tono de voz que denotaba felicidad.

—¿Hola?

—Hey, habla Gustav Schäfer. ¿Eres Julia?

—Sí, soy Julia —respondió ella—. Me alegra que llamaras.

—Y tú que contestaras —dijo Gustav, y aunque en sí su diálogo le pareció un mal cliché de película de romance, el ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas no le permitió mentir acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Llamo con respecto a mañana…

—¿Sí? —Y por las inflexiones en el timbre de Julia, Gustav dedujo que estaba a segundos de una anotación.

—Si todavía estás interesada en salir conmigo… —Pausa en la que Gustav inhaló hondo y se lanzó—. Hice reservaciones para dos en una barra de sushi. Recordé que mencionaste lo mucho que te gustaba el teppanyaki y ahí hacen uno de los mejores.

—Me encantaría —dijo Julia, y para Gustav sonó como una especie de canturreo—. ¿A qué horas?

—Nos darán mesa a las nueve en punto, pero me gustaría llegar un poco antes. Soy un poco maniático con la puntualidad, así que… ¿Está bien se pasó por ti a las ocho quince?

—Estaría perfecto —afirmó ella—. Seguro que nos divertiremos.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Hablando todavía por quince minutos más acerca de su día (Gustav omitió gran parte del suyo), fue como el baterista se enteró de la mañana ajetreada que Julia había tenido en la oficina y lo mucho que le había apetecido llegar a casa y ponerse el pijama más cómodo de su repertorio para después premiarse con una taza de chocolate y su película favorita, que no resultó ser otra más que Jaws.

—¡¿Jaws?! —Exclamó Gustav, que de primera mano había esperado escuchar un título más del interés femenino, como Mean Girls o ese drama para llorar que era The Notebook, pero en su lugar se llevó la sorpresa del año.

——Ajá —confirmó Julia—. Después de todo me gusta nadar, ¿recuerdas? Y no hay una gran variedad de películas acuáticas que en realidad valgan la pena, así que me conformo con lo que hay. Nada como ver a un enorme tiburón de una tonelada comerse a un par de molestos turistas. A veces hasta fantaseo que uno de ellos es mi jefe.

—¿Mal jefe? —Preguntó Gustav.

—El peor. Podría contarte mil historias de él, pero… quizá las guarde para después.

Reiterando su cita para el día siguiente, dieron por finalizada su llamada con la promesa de ahondar en el tema de la cocina japonesa que a los dos les interesaba por igual, y Gustav suspiró con un peculiar sentimiento atorado entre el corazón y el esternón. No era amor, por supuesto, ni tampoco un enamoramiento fulminante. Nada tenía que ver con las mariposas en el estómago que le producía Georgie cuando todavía eran adolescentes, ni tampoco con cualquier otra reacción que hubiera experimentado antes con la bajista. Era más bien… Un pequeño chispazo de atracción. Nada serio y tal vez sin potencial de convertirse en algo más, pero no por ello menos luminoso, y para él que había vivido en sombras desde la partida de Georgie, Julia y lo que representaba se había convertido en su centro de atención.

«Aunque no sería mala idea aclararle que sólo estoy interesada en ella como amiga», reflexionó Gustav repantinado en el sofá y con el teléfono entre sus dedos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, y a riesgo de quedar como un arrogante que se creyera el galán en turno, prefería ser claro con Julia y explicarle que acababa de salir de una relación larga y con un espantoso rompimiento, así que de momento prefería que su salida (y consecuentes encuentros, si es que los había) se dieran con interés amistoso.

—Y en definitiva ya estoy demasiado mayor para pasar por estos ritos de iniciación adolescentes… —Masculló con desánimo, porque una vez más la vida de rockstar que todo mundo visualizaba como viajes alrededor del mundo, fama, gloria y suficiente dinero como para vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de su existencia era sólo la superficie a la que accedían de primer vistazo.

Una década hacinado en autobuses de la gira, conciertos por Europa, largas horas en el estudio de grabación, e infinita paciencia para soportar entrevista tras entrevista en la que se repitieran las mismas preguntas de siempre, habían hecho de Gustav (y del resto de sus compañeros de banda, por todo lo que era verdad) un par de niños-hombres, o en el caso de Georgie, una niña-mujer, en la que habían madurado desigualmente en distintas áreas de su personalidades en niveles alarmantes. Como por ejemplo, la soltura con la que se subían a los escenarios a tocar ante miles de fans sin siquiera sudar ni una gota de nerviosismo, y al mismo tiempo se las veían canutas cuando se trataba de llevar a cabo tareas mundanas como pagar impuestos y llevar un horario regular y ordenado que no incluyera pizza a las tres de la madrugada ni despertar pasado de mediodía.

El tener que valerse por sí mismo sin Georgie era parte de ese proceso, y Gustav lo odiaba. No había exageración en ello, puesto que era un odio de rechinar los dientes y dolerse por haber perdido no sólo a quien más había amado en la vida, sino también a su mejor amiga.

Y lo peor de todo era que el mundo esperaba de él que como si nada, a un mes de su rompimiento, se sacudiera el polvo de las rodillas y volviera a lanzarse al ruedo.

Hundiéndose más y más en los cojines mullidos de su sillón, Gustav se preguntó si en verdad se haría más fácil con el tiempo o sería él quien aprendiera a soportarlo. A ratos imaginaba su dolor como un cuchillo en extremo afilado que lo laceraba sin conmiseración, y que con el transcurrir de los meses perdería su corte agudo, mas no su deseo de lastimar, y la consecuencia serían tajadas con la misma intensidad pero no el mismo resultado.

Sin nadie a quien acudir para saciar sus dudas, y Franziska no contaba porque la pobre ya había lidiado suficiente con sus problemas en las últimas semanas, Gustav acabó con el mentón sobre el pecho y el estómago repleto de plomo, o al menos esa era la sensación que él tenía, y se replanteó si en lugar de avanzar no estaba sólo dando vueltas en el mismo sitio y felicitándose por un falso progreso.

Suspirando, Gustav encendió la pantalla de su teléfono y corroboró que tenía la última media hora cocinándose en los jugos de su abatimiento, y que nadie sino él mismo lo iban a sacar de ahí, así que con una gran esfuerzo de su parte se sentó con la espalda recta y se arrepintió cuando su columna vertebral le reclamó tanto maltrato.

«Cinco minutos más de drama y después muevo el culo de aquí», se mentalizó Gustav a ponerle límite a sus emociones negativas, y bajo ese compromiso fue que abrió la bandeja de mensajes recibidos y se volvió a doler por la falta de respuesta de Georgie… Sólo para arquear una ceja cuando encontró un mensaje sin enviar en Borradores.

—No me jodas… —Maldijo apenas moviendo los labios, y en segundos su más grande temor se materializó cuando descubrió el mensaje de cumpleaños que le había escrito la noche anterior apareció como pendiente para enviar en letras rojas—. Mierda…

Presionando el botón de envío tras agregar un corto postdata en donde explicaba su error y que resultó ser más largo que el propio mensaje que sólo rezaba “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” y nada más, Gustav se volvió a dejar caer contra el respaldo del sillón y renegó de su suerte, o más bien, falta de ella.

—Lo que me faltaba… Jodido teléfono… Debí de haberme cerciorado de que se envió y no haber sufrido en vano porque-… —En sus manos, el teléfono vibró, y con dedos trémulos comprobó Gustav que Georgie le había escrito de vuelta.

No era mucho, apenas un par de líneas, en donde la agradecía sus buenas intenciones y le preguntaba qué tal estaba.

Con el corazón latiéndole al doble que antes, Gustav escribió: “Bien, ¿y tú?”, y después de sopesarlo unos segundos, agregó: “¿Cómo está el clima en México?” y presionó enviar.

Antes de la marca de los sesenta segundos ya tenía su respuesta, y no fue necesario ser un genio para adivinar que el “Bien” idéntico con el que la bajista la respondió era tan falso como el suyo, pero sus siguientes oraciones eran mejores: “No hace tanto frío como en Alemania, y la primavera empezó tarde pero hermosa. Muy agradable cuando paseas por las calles.”

“¿Y qué tal ayer? ¿Cómo festejaste?”

“Robert me llevó a un restaurante de comida mexicana. Un mariachi tocó la canción de ‘Feliz cumpleaños’ para mí. Fue especial.”

“Me alegra que así fuera.”

“¿Y qué tal tú? Franny me ha contado algunas cosas… pero me gustaría saber más por ti directamente.”

“Bueno… Han sido cambios radicales, y otros que no tanto. ¿Segura que quieres saber?”

“¡Por supuesto!”

“Vale, pero no digas que no te lo advertí…”

Intercambiando mensajes hasta las tres de la madrugada en la hora de Gustav, éste tuvo que confesar su rendición al sueño, porque como explicó “los ojos se me cierran, perdona si digo incoherencias”, y Georgie comprendió que éste había hecho lo posible por no caerse dormido mientras hablaban de todo, desde la familia, sus respectivos pasatiempos, los últimos sucesos, lo que Georgie había soñado la noche anterior y lo que Gustav había decidido en color para un nuevo cobertor. Lento como era el proceso de escribir un mensaje y esperar la respuesta, de cualquier miedo hicieron lo más de ese menos y volvieron a conectar como el tiempo transcurrido y el espacio que los separaba no se los había permitido desde mediados de febrero.

Por vergüenza, Gustav omitió su salida en una cita doble, y por ende, también la repetición que tendría al día siguiente con Julia, mortificado de paso por si Georgie se molestaba al suponer que él ya la había superado, lo cual era un no rotundo en el que Gustav no quería entrar en detalles vía texto.

“Tal vez la próxima vez deberíamos de escribirnos e-mails. Hay tanto que quiero contarte”, escribió Georgie, y el siguiente mensaje que escribió Gustav lo hizo con dedos ágiles y ligeros.

“Sería genial, no lo dudes.”

Compartiendo frases de despedida y prometiendo poner fin a esa veda de comunicación, cada uno dijo sus adioses y dieron por finalizada aquella charla de miles de kilómetros.

Como ido por el cansancio y el sueño, Gustav se alistó para la cama, con una sonrisa boba mientras se lavaba los dientes, y tarareando una canción alegre mientras se ponía el pijama y se deslizaba debajo de las mantas. Abrazando una de sus almohadas, Gustav se dedicó, no a fantasear con escenarios imposibles en donde él y Georgie volvían y como por arte de magia nada ni nadie se interponía entre los dos, sino a repasar cada punto de su conversación, desde los museos que Georgie había visitado, hasta el tiempo de calidad que había pasado con Robert, quien por cierto se había comportado diferente a como lo había hecho durante su primer rompimiento, y en lugar de aconsejarle que superara a Gustav con otros chicos, se había limitado a decirle que las heridas sanaban con el tiempo, y que no se forzara a dar vuelta de página antes de sentirse preparada y lista para ello.

Gustav quiso creer que todavía contaba con cierto grado de aprobación por parte del progenitor de Georgie, pero al mismo tiempo no quiso abrigar falsas esperanzas por sí después tenía que hacerlas añicos bajo su propio puño, y con esa pequeña mancha en lo que antes había sido un campo de inmaculada uniformidad, cayó poco a poco en la inconsciencia hasta quedar dormido.

En sueños, aunque después él no lo recordó, Georgie le hizo compañía.

 

Porque le habría parecido una grosería de su parte cancelar con tan poca antelación, Gustav se alistó ese sábado para su salida con Julia, y como un caballero pasó por ella en su automóvil. Un modelo diferente al que había estrellado años atrás contra el tranvía, pero que casi no utilizaba porque él era el primero en admitir que padecía de rabia de autopista. Julia comentó que era un modelo agradable con sus asientos de cuero y aroma a nuevo, y Gustav le agradeció el cumplido con una cabeceada.

De camino al restaurante escucharon música de una estación local, y fue así como Gustav se enteró de que Julia conocía bastante bien a la banda.

—O sea, yo no era fan del todo, pero mi amiga Eloise sí. Es por ella que creo saberme de memoria las letras de su primer disco —dijo ella jugueteando con el cinturón de seguridad que le cortaba por medio pecho—. Incluso hasta asistí a un concierto en el que tocaron aquí en Magdeburg. Fue bueno.

—Wow… Eso es extraño. Nunca había salido con alguien cuya apreciación por la banda fuera mayor a reconocer nuestra canción más famosa.

—¿Has…? —Julia hesitó, y Gustav adivinó en el acto cuál sería se pregunta—. ¿Has tenido muchas novias en el pasado? Como dices que nunca has salido con una fan…

—No muchas, la verdad. Eso de estar de gira no da mucha oportunidad de entablar amistades nuevas, ni se diga relaciones amorosas, a menos que sea con el staff con el que trabajamos 24/7, pero incluso así… Hasta hace poco ellos eran adultos, y nosotros un par de críos.

—Yo sólo he tenido tres novios formales —reveló Julia información de sí para estar en las mismas condiciones—. Con el último terminé hace casi seis meses, lo cual luego de tres años juntos es bastante tiempo, ¿no?

—Depende de cada quién. Conozco gente que a las dos semanas de un rompimiento están como nuevos y buscando a su siguiente pareja, así que… Cuestión de cada quién.

—Seh.

Desviando el tema de su conversación a aguas más tranquilas, hablaron del clima, y cómo la primavera seguía ausente a pesar de ya estar en abril. Julia mencionó lo mustias que se encontraban sus plantas de interior, y en ello encontró Gustav un interés inusitado, puesto que de Georgie había aprendido el aprecio a la vida vegetal, que según su opinión, denotaba una personalidad generosa. ¿Quién si no le entregaría su atención a una criatura que no pudiera corresponderle de ninguna manera sus atenciones? Y aquella repentina realización colocó a Julia bajo una luz favorable.

Su llegada al restaurante se dio sin contratiempos, y con casi diez minutos de antelación, accedieron a esperar a que su mesa estuviera libre y se sentaron en un recibidor lateral en donde un mesero los atendió con sus bebidas de elección: Para Gustav una limonada mineral, y para Julia un jugo de arándano con vodka.

—Tenía qué probarlo. Leí en la página de internet del restaurante que era la especialidad de la casa —dijo ella antes de aspirar de su pajilla—. Mmm, y está delicioso. ¿Gustas probar?

Gustav aceptó la oferta, y apenas el líquido tocó sus papilas gustativas, tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo correcto. Sin ser un trago fuerte, tampoco se iba al otro extremo, y de paso no dejaba ese regusto amargo al final, lo que ya por sí solo era señal de la calidad del vodka.

—Nada mal —paladeó el trago.

Comentando de cuáles eran sus tragos favoritos y las combinaciones que habían probado en otros bares, les dio la impresión de apenas tener dos minutos hablando cuando el mesero de antes les indicó que su mesa estaba libre y los guió hasta ella con soltura.

—Volveré en unos minutos a tomar sus órdenes —anunció tras entregarles la carta y después retirarse.

—Tenía la impresión de que este sitio era más relajado… —Murmuró Gustav, a quien tanta formalidad y trato deferente le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Te han reconocido —dijo Julia—. Escuché a la chica en recepción cuchichéarselo a la encargada de guardaropa, oh, y que también muere por tu autógrafo.

—Mientras no sea una repetición del otro día… Oye, lo siento. No quiero que sea una reincidencia de eso, y si quieres que nos marchemos a otro restaurante lo entenderé.

—No te preocupes —aseveró Julia con una sonrisa—. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos y a pasarla bien, y eso haremos. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si alguien intenta patearme de vuelta estaré preparada para devolverle el golpe con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —ensanchó ella más su sonrisa y Gustav la imitó, contagiado por su desparpajo para tratar asuntos peliagudos—. Y si tu orgullo de macho alfa no te lo impide, te protegeré de las locas que nos ronden a cincuenta metros de distancia.

Riendo por su definición, Gustav acabó por respirar más tranquilo al comprobar que sus instintos habían sido los correctos al no cancelar su cita.

Enfocándos en sus menús, pronto escogieron un platillo cada uno, además de dos entradas, más bebidas, y un postre a reserva que por decisión unánime optaron por compartir. Así fue como él acabó con un platón de yakisoba, por sugerencia de Julia, quien daba la impresión de ser una experta en comida japonesa, y para ella misma se pidió el teppanyaki con el que tanto había fantaseado en los últimos veinte minutos que su orden tardó en estar lista. Por no perder la oportunidad, sus entradas consistieron en una degustación de ocho rodajas dobles de sushi, y aunque Gustav se quejó del sabor fuerte del jengibre con el que venían acompañados, tuvo que reconocer que intensifica los demás ingredientes, y que la combinación era idónea.

—Estos fideos son lo mejor que he comido en meses —elogió Gustav su yakisoba, y sin pensar mucho en ello, levantó un bocado con sus palillos y alimentó con ellos a Julia, quien abrió la boca y los recibió encantada.

—¡Oh, sí! Son maravillosos —agregó ella a su vez—. Y qué maestría la tuya con los palillos. Yo tuve que conformarme con el ridículo de usar el tenedor, pero es que de otra manera la comida jamás saldría del plato a mi boca.

—Tienes a un baterista ante ti —maniobró Gustav los palillos entre sus dedos igual que una bastonera—. Mi talento con las manos no tiene parangón.

Con un brillo de picardía en los ojos, Julia alzó una ceja en lo alto de su frente. —¿Ah sí?

—¡Hey! No lo dije con esa intención —rió Gustav al captar la insinuación—. Pasa que tantas horas frente a la batería y manejando mis baquetas tenían que servir para algo. Plus, tampoco se me dan mal las manualidades. Sé un poco de todo, desde plomería, electricidad y carpintería, hasta… Pf, no sé. Tú pregunta y seguro que al menos puedo hacer lo básico.

—¿Herrería?

—Sí.

—¿Y jardinería?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tal bordar, tejer, y demás labores similares?

—Hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces cocinar también, ¿eh?

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Por desgracia —desestimó el asunto con un quiebre de su muñeca—, esa es una de las pocas áreas donde no destaco particularme. Georgie en cambio, uh… —Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, inseguro de si lo correcto era proseguir o mejor discretamente irse por una tangente, pero Julia lo instó a proseguir—. Georgie es-…

—Tu compañera de banda. La bajista, ¿correcto? —Repitió ella una dato por demás conocido en el ámbito musical, pero que a Gustav le resultó extraño y doloroso, sobre todo porque ya no lo era más, y ese conocimiento era un secreto para el mundo.

—Sí, es esa misma Georgie —balbuceó, y tras un segundo de pausa, se obligó a recuperarse—. Ella era la mejor de los cuatro para cocinar. Salvo por los platillos que lleven huevo, que esos son mi especialidad, pero para el resto… Da igual si es una cena de Navidad o un sumple pastel de caja, a ella le sale riquísimo.

—¿Ella cocinaba para todos o sólo para ti? —Preguntó Julia, y hubo un cierto matiz en su tono de voz, una inflexión que no se encontraba antes ahí, que Gustav optó por elegir la respuesta más simple.

«Sobre todo para mí, pero también…» —Para todos. Ninguno de nosotros era particularmente bueno en la cocina. Bill una vez se cortó un buen trozo de dedo mientras intentaba pelar una patata, y Tom le iba a la zaga, excepto que su especialidad eran los waffles. Yumi —fantaseó el sabor de los waffles de Tom, que siempre suaves y a la vez crujientes de las orillas, eran una delicia que éste decoraba con una mermelada de su invención y una bola de crema batida, y que convertía un platillo común en uno gourmet.

—No lo habría imaginado —dijo Julia—. Es decir, con todo eso de que son famosos y demás… Cuesta imaginarlos haciendo tareas comunes como cualquier otro hijo del vecino.

—Si esto te emociona, entonces debería hablarte de lo bien que sé utilizar la lavadora y la secadora.

—¿Qué, un rockstar como tú no manda sus calcetines a la lavandería? —Bromeó Julia con él, y éste ocultó su sonrisa detrás de una servilleta.

—Aunque no lo creas, si algo aprendí luego de tantos meses consecutivos en la carretera, es a cuidar de mí mismo. Además, el servicio de lavandería cuesta caro, y yo planeo retirarme a una edad prudente y vivir el resto de mis años de mis ahorros y regalías. Para nada quiero convertirme en un cascajo sesentón que sube a los escenarios a tocar sus más grandes éxitos sólo porque se gastó el dinero en cocaína y prostitutas.

—Si lo expones así… Pero al menos debo admitir que no pareces del tipo que gusta especialmente de uhm…

—¿Cocaína y prostitutas? —Adivinó Gustav con una curvatura desigual en sus labios—. Vale, es que no éramos ese tipo de banda, ¿sabes? Salvo por el ocasional churro de marihuana que fumamos en nuestras presentaciones en Amsterdam, creo que nos pusimos más colocados con el spray de Bill que con cualquier otra droga. Y sí, la única coca que entró a nuestros organismos tiene apellido: Cola.

Julia ahogó una carcajada. —Es… reconfortante saber que eres una persona a la que podría presentar a mis padres sin avergonzarme de mis elecciones.

Indeciso de qué responder a aquel halago vedado con intenciones de una relación más seria entre los dos, Gustav cogió con sus palillos una de las rodajas de sushi, y tras colocarle una buena dosis de wasabi encima, se la metió a la boca y aguantó el picor que le hizo mojar los ojos con estoicismo.

—Este wasabi está… ¡Cof! —Sucumbió Gustav a un ataque de tos imposible de contener mientras el condimento le irritaba la garganta y las vias nasales por igual.

Su drástica táctica de distracción sirvió de algo, pues mientras Julia se enfocaba en mantenerlo con vida a base de palmaditas en la espalda y sorbos a su limonada, Gustav se las arregló para pensar en qué decirle apenas recuperara el habla.

Cinco minutos después y con el plato que contenía el wasabi lo más lejos de él, Gustav por fin se confesó.

—Oye, mira… Me he divertido contigo en estas dos citas, y tu sentido del humor es inigualable, pero… No estoy listo para una relación de cualquier tipo. Acabo de salir de un noviazgo largo, y no estoy listo para otro. Eso de ‘un clavo saca a otro clavo’ no es lo mío, y uhm…

Extendiendo su mano, Julia le apretó el brazo. —Está bien, no te preocupes. Cuando Katrina me habló de ti no esperaba más que una cena gratis y pasarla bien a secas, y en ambos aspectos te has superado, así que no debes sentirte culpable. Ya me has dado más que suficiente con sólo tu compañía.

—Incluso así… no quisiera que te quedaras con la impresión de que mis intenciones no fueron claras desde el inicio. Te lo habría dicho antes, pero… La otra mesera, y luego…

—En serio, está bien —le sonrió Julia con calidez. —Eres una persona muy dulce y considerada por los demás, y el que hayas tenido la decencia de poner las cartas sobre la mesa es lo mejor. Además, te has comportado como todo un caballero, así que no hay rencores de mi parte, ¿ok?

—Ok —asintió Gustav—. Y a riesgo de que cambies de opinión… Me gustaría al menos que fuéramos amigos.

—Suena… plausible. Tenemos tanto en común que sería divertido salir contigo y pasarla bien sin la tensión de verte como un posible compañero. Sólo amigos.

—Lo mismo digo.

—La única pega será explicárselo a Katrina. Ella estaba más emocionada que yo con esta cita así que… ¿Te importa si le digo lo de tu exnovia reciente y todo eso? Mentir no me sale tan bien como quisiera, y siempre he creído que no hay mejor política que la verdad.

—No, qué va; adelante —accedió Gustav—. ‘La verdad nos hará libres’, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

Julia ladeó la cabeza. —Eres todo un estuche de monerías, ¿uh? Tenía años sin escuchar esa frase, no desde que murió mi abuela…

—Lo siento.

—No hay de qué —lo soltó Julia, y tras una pequeña pausa para recomponerse, volvió a ser su jovial yo—. Y dime… ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Agradecido por el cambio de atmósfera entre los dos, Gustav respondió con un título reciente más que con la verdadera película que le había robado el corazón, en parte porque esa memoria estaba engranado a Georgie, pero sobre todo porque no creía poder volver a traerla a colación sin actuar bajo el infujo de su recuerdo, y a pesar de su proclama por la verdad, en esos momentos no se sentía muy honesto, no cuando Georgie estaba de por medio para empañarlo todo.

Sin embargo, eso no les impidió pasar una velada agradable en la que acabaron con todo en sus platos y su postre compartido se convirtió en la literal cereza del pastel de pan _red velvet_ y merengue de piña que les sirvieron a la mitad en dos platos y con una bola de helado de vainilla espolvoreada con canela. Julia murmuró algo del suicidio de su dieta, y Gustav se le unió quejándose de los minutos extra que tendría que permanecer pedaleando en la bicicleta estática para quemar esas calorías extras, pero de cualquier modo no dejaron ni una migaja en sus platos, y eso habló más de la calidad de la comida en el restaurante que de sus tallas en ropa.

Tras pagar la cuenta y ser generoso con la propina, Gustav le propusa a Julia aprovechar que la noche era todavía joven para pasar a la última función en el cine que se encontraba cerca del departamento de ésta última, y fue así como terminaron en la última fila de una cinta de arte contemporáneo que les arrancó más bostezos que una conferencia de trigonometría.

Con un cierre anticlimático para la excelente noche que habían tenido hasta ese punto, Gustav condujo a Julia hasta la puerta de su departamento, y aguardó a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

Julia depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, y tras confirmar con él que el próximo jueves volverían a ir al cine a una función estreno a la que los dos tenían interés en asistir, ella cerró la puerta y Gustav liberó el aire contenido en sus pulmones con alivio.

Sin haberlo concebido así, se había hecho de una amiga, y Gustav concluyó mientras manejaba de regreso a su piso, no podría ésta haber llegado en mejor momento a su vida.

 

Sin proponérselo siquiera, Gustav tuvo un mes de abril tan socialmente activo que apenas se podía creer que era la misma persona que antes se tenía que obligar a salir de la cama y moverse.

Sus citas con Julia se volvieron una costumbre, ya fuera invitándola a almorzar a ella y a Katrina cuando ésta coincidía con su hora libre, o saliendo juntos al cine o a cenar según dependiera de su ánimo. A veces también se les unía Tyson, quien poco a poco iba ganando terreno con Katrina, por lo que Gustav y Julia hicieron apuestas para ver cuánto tiempo se demoraban ese par en confesar sus sentimientos por el otro y formalizaban una relación. Cuando no era sólo con ellos, era porque alguno había invitado a otro amigo, y Gustav poco a poco venció su rechazo por conocer personas nuevas y se fue acostumbrando a extender su mano en un gesto amistoso y recibir a cambio el mismo trato.

No era raro que los cuatro salieran a algún bar durante el fin de semana, y conforme el clima fue mejorando, sus citas dobles se ampliaron al exterior en un mercado al aire libre y una feria del libro en la que Gustav adquirió una buena dotación de clásicos para futura lectura.

Las visitas que le hacía a Franziska y a Frederick en su departamento para cenar se fueron espaciando, y cuando su hermana preguntó al respecto, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—He estado ocupado —dijo entre masticadas a un grueso bocado de cordero y pan que se había llevado a la boca.

—Espero no estés tomando un segundo aire para esa melancolía tuya… —Le previno Franziska, apuntándole con el tenedor del que en la punta pendía un trozo de papa cocida—. Sería una tontería que volverieras a lo de antes ahora que luces tan bien.

—No es eso —negó Gustav sin ningún énfasis en particular.

—¿Y es que no piensas decirme de qué se trata? —Presionó Franziska, a lo que Gustav suspiró y optó por dejarse de rodeos inútiles.

—Si tanto te interesa… He vuelto a salir con Tyson.

—¿Sólo Tyson o…?

—Y Katrina.

—Oh.

—Que es la amiga de Julia.

—¿Y esa Julia que mencionas es…? —Lanzó Franziska el acertijo, a la espera de que Gustav lo completara.

Éste se tomó su precioso tiempo en hacerlo, separando un trozo de carne del resto con gran delicadeza y cuidando que la suave pieza no se desmoronara mientras se la llevaba a la boca. A escasos centímetros de sus labios, acabó con el suspenso.

—Una amiga.

—Conque amiga, ¿uh?

Frederick se rió entre dientes por la terquedad de su esposa en ser una cotilla. —Vamos, Fran. Que ni el FBI lo acosaría así con preguntas, no seas pesada.

—Es mi derecho.

—Te estás convirtiendo en mamá —murmuró Gustav, y Frederick volvió a reír porque éste había dado en el blanco de una manera que él ya habría querido expresar.

—Bah —desdeñó Franziska su afirmación—. Como sea. Es bueno verte mejor, con más color que antes. No perdía nada con buscar información.

—De hecho… —Dijo Gustav con tranquilidad—. Me gustaría que los conocieras.

—¿A Julia?

—No, a todos mis amigos. El clima ha estado estupendo durante los últimos días con sol y apenas nubes, así que seguí tu consejo y organicé una barbacoa para este fin de semana. Será íntima, sólo unos cuantos allegados cercanos, y por supuesto tú y Frederick, a menos que quieras invitar a alguien más. Por mí no habrá problema.

—Vaya… —Se asombró Franziska—. ¿Qué opinas, cariño?

—¿No son tus amigos vegetarianos ni nada por el estilo, verdad? Odiaría ir bajo la falsa premisa de comer carne y en lugar de eso tener que empacar hamburguesas de tofu y soya texturizada. Digan lo que digan, nada supera un buen corte de ternera.

—Nah, qué va —dijo Gustav—. Tyson prometió encargarse de la carne, y las chicas llevarán el resto. A mí sólo me toca preparar el fuego y supongo que comprar una vajilla decente. Oh, y cubiertos.

—No olvides las servilletas, y un delantal, ah, y claro, tenazas, un buen cuchillo afilado y-…

—Ough, Franny —se quejó Gustav—. Le quitas la diversión.

—Esa es culpa tuya por no tener tu departamento a punto para recibir visitas. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que el baño de invitados sigue sin papel higiénico.

Gustav bufó. —Menos mal que no aposté en tu contra…

Al final, Franziska acompañó a Gustav a una amplia y buen surtida tienda departamental, y tras burlarse de él por la lista que había elaborado y que no incluía ni cinco artículos, lo hizo empujar un carrito de la compra repleto hasta el tope con diversos utensilios que le servirían tanto para la barbacoa de la que planeaba ser el anfitrión como para otros usos venideros.

—¿Qué diablos, Franny? —Rezongó Gustav mientras su hermana subía los productos a la banda automática de la caja y él inspeccionaba uno a uno—. No creo necesitar un juego de tazas, mucho menos un juego de _doce_ tazas porque no tengo ni _doce_ amigos a quienes invitar a tomar el té —recalcó el número que en su opinión era excesivo cuando vivía sin más compañía que la de su mano derecha cuando la soledad era agobiante.

—Debiste pensar eso cuando compraste una mesa de comedor con doce asientos, así que te jodes. Además, si sigues tan torpe como cuando éramos críos, seguro que antes del verano rompes la mitad y despostillas el resto. Piensa en esto como una docena menos de viajes para adquirir una taza cada vez.

—Jo…

Observando el monto que aumentaba sin parar en la pantalla de la caja registradora, Gustav acabó por pagar una buena suma por todo, pero extrañamente su pecho se infló de un sentimiento similar al del orgullo. No del todo lo que él reconocía como tal, pero sí una copia bastante decente que después de unos segundos definió como autosuficiencia.

Por fin sentía que estaba viviendo la vida adulta a la que se suponía que pertenecía desde los catorce años cuando salió de la casa de sus padres por primera vez y se mudó a Hamburg con sus compañeros de banda, y había bastado para ello el comprar toallas de mano, un set de cuchillos con base de madera, una lavavajillas que le sería entregada el siguiente lunes, y una larga lista más de enseres del hogar de los que hasta ese momento había prescindido, pero ahora que se encontraban en su poder, lo hacían sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Quién dijera que comprar un rallador de queso me haría tan feliz —compartió con Franziska su pensar, y su hermana lo codeó en el costado.

—Y espera a que abras tu primera botella con descorchador abrefácil que te agregué a la lista. Entonces, querido, sabrás lo que es beber del néctar de la adultez.

«Rara frase», pensó Gustav, pero en pleno frenesí de compras, se limitó a extender su tarjeta de débito y aceptar el cobro.

El resto carecía de importancia.

 

La barbacoa se realizó el último sábado de abril y también último día del mes, con una asistencia total de quince personas de familia, amigos y allegados recientes de Gustav que éste atendió con cuidadoso esmero por tratarse de la primera reunión social que hacía en su casa y que quería fuera perfecta.

Ya que sus invitados se habían encargado de traer la comida, Gustav se abocó a surtir de bebidas su refrigerador, y fue así como el alcohol corrió libre para la mayoría, y los que prefirieron mantenerse sobrios tuvieron a su disposición una amplia variedad de bebidas que iban desde el agua gasificada hasta elaborados cocteles que Romina, una de las conocidas recientes de Gustav y bartender aficionada preparó de buena gana.

Frente a la parrilla estuvo Isaak, otro amigo más de Tyson y compañero de gimnasio, acompañado por Frederick, pues como descubrieron ellos dos apenas ser presentados, trabajaban en el mismo ramo laboral y compartían contactos en común, lo que llevó a Gustav a encargarles que las hamburguesas y salchichas estuvieran a punto mientras él se ocupaba del resto.

Yendo de aquí a allá siendo un atento anfitrión, Gustav fue el último en sentarse a comer, y su suerte quiso que fuera en una de las mesas que había rentado para la ocasión y que colocaron en la amplia terraza, en medio de Franziska y Julia, quienes minutos antes de su arribo conversaban de los países que habían visitado.

—Y por un segundo temí que estuvieran hablando de mí —dijo Gustav cuando se sentó a un lado de Julia—. Franny tiene la mala costumbre de sacar mis fotos de bebé cuando menos me lo espero…

—Oh, tenme más fe —le riñó su hermana—. Además, todavía no llegamos a eso. Antes teníamos que cogernos un poquitín más de confianza.

Uniéndose a su conversación, Gustav no paso por alto las miradas que Franziska le dirigía a Julia, y cómo cada tanto lo corroboraba con él cuando ésta se distraía. En su contra había jugado el hablarle a su hermana de Julia, y no era de sorprenderse que Franziska intentara conocerla un poco más para darse una opinión de la chica con la que su hermano salía por lo menos tres veces a la semana, pero la noción de que estaban siendo examinados como una pareja le hizo enrojecer las orejas muy a su pesar.

—Y dime, Julia —acaparó de pronto Franziska la atención de sus dos interlocutores—, ¿cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron?

Gustav se guardó de poner los ojos en blanco, porque su versión, aunque corta y sin entrar en detalles, había sido sincera, pero su hermana quería indagar a fondo y no se iba a detener.

—Fue en una cita doble —dijo Julia con facilidad—. Gustav era mi acompañante, y todo fue bien hasta que la mesera que nos atendía lo atacó…

—Tal como te expliqué antes —acotó Gustav para su hermana.

—Luego Gustav me invitó a cenar una segunda vez y el resto es historia —finalizó Julia su corto relato—. Optamos por quedar como amigos, es lo mejor, y desde entonces nos hemos divertido mucho yendo juntos al cine, a cenar y a otros sitios.

Asintiendo, Franziska se dio por satisfecha porque la narración que era idéntica a la que Gustav le había contado a ella semanas atrás, y disculpándose un momento para ir por otra salchicha asada, se levantó de su asiento y los dejó solos.

—Perdona a mi hermana —murmuró Gustav, que adoraba a Franziska pero no tanto su imperiosa necesidad de entrometerse donde no le llamaban—. Le hablé de ti y parece que se propuso conocerte más a fondo por su cuenta.

—Está bien. Ha sido agradable conmigo —desestimó Julia sus temores—. Debe ser genial tener una hermana mayor como ella. Yo sólo tengo un hermano, y es menor que yo por diez años, así que no somos nada cercanos como lo son tú y ella, aunque quizá, algún día… Sería genial ser como ustedes.

Repentinamente orgulloso por el buen ejemplo que habían asentado como hermana mayor y hermano menor que se llevan bien al grado de inspirar a Julia en su caso particular, Gustav se disculpó un minuto para ir al refrigerador y surtirlos a los tres con la misma cantidad de latas de cerveza. Franziska agradeció su amabilidad con una sonrisa, y Julia hizo lo mismo, con la adición de un espontáneo beso en la mejilla que puso de vuelta en alerta a su hermana.

La fiesta transcurrió sin contratiempos. Comieron, bebieron, socializaron, hubo chistes, se hicieron nuevas conexiones, y ya tarde en la noche comenzaron las despedidas.

Gustav se llevó una buena impresión de sus invitados, quienes lo trataron como uno más del grupo y antes de marcharse ayudaron a limpiar y a sacar la basura. Bajo la promesa de repetir cuanto antes una tarde así, se despidieron con besos, apretones de manos, y hasta abrazos según fuera el caso, y entre quienes cumplieron con los tres gestos se encontró Julia, a quien Gustav también rodeó por la cintura y al oído le susurró que se alegraba de haberla visto.

Con Franziska y Frederick como últimos invitados, Gustav se encargó de lo último que quedaba por recoger mientras su hermana le ayudaba.

—Julia está enamorada de ti, ¿sabías? —Le informó cuando terminaron de apilar las sillas de la terraza y entraron al cálido interior del departamento.

—Fran…

—En serio. Si no me crees pregúntaselo a Frederick.

—¿Que me pregunté qué? —Inquirió éste parado frente al fregadero y lavando unos vasos.

—Sólo somos amigos —clarificó Gustav cruzándose de brazos—. Ese fue el trato al que llegamos los dos.

—Ya, y yo soy la mujer más bella en Alemania —refunfuñó su hermana escéptica.

—Para mí lo eres, cariño —dijo Frederick, y Gustav se rió por lo enamorados que estaban ese par.

—Como sea, yo no tengo ese interés por ella. Es cierto que salimos varias veces a la semana en lo que se podría decir que son citas, y la pasamos bien juntos, pero no de _esa_ manera. Todavía es, uhm, muy pronto para mí. Lo de Georgie está muy reciente como para salir en serio con otra persona.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que empezar un noviazgo formal. Me bastaba con que salieras de tu caparazón e hicieras amigos, lo que en verdad elogio de ti porque la gente que me has presentado hoy fue maravillosa, pero tu trabajo no acaba ahí. Si no te apetece entrar en una relación tan pronto después de Georgie, al menos podrías… Ya sabes.

—¿Uh?

Franziska desvió la mirada al techo raso. —Buscar a alguien para… pasar un rato agradable…

Abriendo la boca para replicar que ese puesto ya lo tenía Julia, con quien sentía una verdadera conexión de amigos, Gustav de pronto comprendió a qué se refería su hermana, y fuerte espasmo le cerró la garganta con la fuerza de un puño. Tosiendo, movió la mano frente así como queriendo espantar moscas imaginarias.

—¡Fra-Franziska! —Articuló al cabo de varios intentos—. Joder…

—Al diablo con el falso pudor de hablar de sexo. Ya eres un hombre adulto, y como cualquier otra persona en este universo seguro que tienes… impulsos que requieren ser satisfechos.

Buscando mantener la compostura a pesar del tópico a tratar, Gustav habló claro y sereno. —Incluso si es así, es mi asunto y no te concierne. Yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—Pero-…

—Vamos, Franny —intervinó Frederick, quien se acercó a su esposa por la espalda y la rodeó con ambos brazos en torno a su centro—. Es como Gustav ya dijo: Es asunto suyo, no tuyo; aprende la diferencia. Además, se hace tarde y nosotros tenemos que regresar a casa.

Resignándose a su derrota, Franziska acabó por despedirse de Gustav, y con Frederick tomándole la mano, se marcharon poco antes de medianoche.

Atrás quedó Gustav, quien después de una tarde completa atendiendo invitados se sentía cansado y con ganas de relajarse. Con ello en mente fue que se descalzó, y subiendo los pies al sofá y con una cerveza en la mano, sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil y escribió un corto mensaje.

“Hey, ¿Estás ahí? La barbacoa terminó”, con ningún otro destinatario que Georgie.

La misma Georgie que respondió antes de la marca de los dos minutos. “Pensé que seguía, o que estabas cansado y te habías ido a la cama.”

“Nah”, escribió él, y luego de una pausa, agregó más, “Estoy agotado, pero también me apetecía hablar contigo.”

La contestación de Georgie no tardó en llegar. “Yo igual. Cuéntame cómo te fue hoy.”

Y con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, Gustav lo hizo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
